


Flower Chronicles

by moonbabyjoon



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Arcade AU, CEO AU, Cafe AU, F/F, Mafia AU, flower shop au, gosh i placed a lot of aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbabyjoon/pseuds/moonbabyjoon
Summary: Park Jihyo, a florist. Minatozaki Sana, a model. Jihyo loved her quiet profession as a florist and absolutely loves her customers. Sana is doing everything she can to make sure Jihyo knows that she’s COMPLETELY enamored by the florist but Jihyo’s too dense to see || this is the first arc! The sequel will follow soon!
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Chou Tzuyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Flower Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this?? I hope that you enjoy it! Please bear with my idea of stuffing a bunch of aus and connecting them all in this universe.

**b a n k s i a**

_n e w b e g i n n i n g s_

“Oh my god, thank you so much. They left the flowers at the hotel and—.” The best man for the wedding nearby was fumbling around for his wallet. “Ah shit… my wallet’s with my son.”

Jihyo shook her head and handed him the newly arranged bride’s bouquet with a smile. “It’s on me, now go!”

“You sure? You’re a lifesaver. I’ll pay you back soon, promise!” He started stepping backwards and before she knew it, he was running down the street, unknowingly damaging the flowers.

She knew about how he’s been trying to impress the wedding planner the moment he walked in with her a few weeks ago.

_I wonder what being in love is like…_

Looking over to her right side, she scanned the menu written on the chalkboard stand of the cafe across the street. Brunch came into mind. Jihyo opened her flower shop about four years ago in hopes of showing her father that she could take care of herself. It’s not everyday a mafia boss’ daughter decides to be a florist. Lucky for Jihyo, he was lenient when it came to her.

Old ladies tend to visit her to have tea despite having a cafe parallel to her shop. They liked to joke about Jihyo arranging the flowers at their funerals. _She hated those jokes._

The flower shop’s pastel hues were different compared to her father’s office where the colors were limited. It was mostly a palette of browns, greys, hints of silver and gold, and of course… **red**.

Jihyo climbed the stairs leading to her apartment above her shop. Business was expected to be slow for florists in the morning. Dates and anniversary dinners usually happen around the late afternoon and the evening, and the apologetic husbands come around those times as well.

She hoped those were apologetic husbands with good reasons and intentions.

“Unnie!” An excited voice from downstairs followed after the jingle of the bell on the door.

“Chae, is that you?” Jihyo laughed, tying her hair into a ponytail.

Chaeyoung was a frequent visitor and a family friend who never bought anything but she visits for the sake of the shop’s aesthetic. “Is it possible for my succulent to die?” 

“Obviously. I didn’t give you a plastic one.”

The art major whined and sat on the counter. “Well you should have given me a plastic one. Is there a chance of revival?”

“Succulents are supposed to last long… and I gave you a relative from the cactus family. What did you do?”

“More like what I _didn’t_ do. My cat chewed on it and he managed to not hurt himself. My plant was mauled but it looked okay then it turned brown after a month and a few weeks”

“Did you even bother to water it?” Jihyo eyed the student, amused. “You didn’t, did you?”

Chaeyoung drawled out a rather long ehh. “I was supposed to? I didn’t water it since the day you gave it to me. I thought cactuses lived without water.” She had that small plant for about seven months.

“ _Cacti_.” Jihyo corrected her and patted Chaeyoung’s knee. “Why are you here exactly? Even an idiot knows why and when a plant is dead.”

“I’m playing hide and seek.” Chaeyoung showed her thread of messages with a friend. “Dahyun and I are testing if we can find each other by pure intuition! A test of friendship! We both agreed that I hide first.”

The florist nodded, not clearly understanding the relevance and her point. “And you decided to kill time by having a pointless conversation with me.”

“I missed talking with you.” Chaeyoung shrugged, widened her eyes and sniffed the air loudly. “I missed the smell of your place too. I’ve been lacking inspiration—”

The bell jingled again, signaling a customer. 

“THERE YOU ARE!” Dahyun panted, removing her coat. “Jihyo, you have no idea how many café’s I checked before coming here to find her.”

“Hi, Dahyun.” Jihyo sweetly waved. “How’s the mailman job going?”

“This is my only free day, unnie.” Dahyun wiped the sweat off her brow. “And my best friend decided to have me run.” She then handed Jihyo a bunch of envelopes. “I forgot to hand these yesterday, sorry.”

Chaeyoung snorted. “You were planning to hide in that karaoke place, were you?” 

“How’d you know?”

“I’m your best friend for a reason.” Chaeyoung jumped off of the counter and the both of them said their goodbyes and see yous to Jihyo. The two then walked out hand in hand with beaming smiles.

Jihyo frowned at the red wax seal on one of the envelopes. The rest of the envelopes were bills and others were letters requesting her to arrange flowers and corsages for them. The one with the seal was from her father.

She expected him to demand of her presence at one of his business meetings with other stockholders, but all he wrote was asking her how she was doing and that he misses her and a wad of cash accompanied his letter inside the envelope. 

Her father was a businessman and a mafia boss. His gangs surrounded the region, making it his territory and empire. He really hoped Jihyo would the one to take over but as a considerate and decent father (unlike majority of the urban mafia leaders and gangs), he respected her wishes.

She opened her secret safe and threw the money along with the stacks of money her father sent over. Bills were literally piling up inside. She decided a long time ago to use the money when she really needs it.

“How do I say _fuck you_ in flower?” A customer slammed a wad of cash on the counter, surprising the shop owner. “Make them plastic flowers please. Oh and keep the change.”  
  
“That’s quite a mouth for a prominent public figure.” The florist recognized that face from the TIME and business magazines her stepmother used to read before she left to open her shop.

“Please don’t flatter me. I’m not in the mood.”

Jihyo chuckled and led the well known CEO, who carried a rant about her tension with her rival, into the back room where she had her stocks of different kinds of plants; it ranged from short trees, bonsais, faux and real flowers, berries, succulents, saplings and the like.  
  
“You two sound like you like each other.” The florist dug through her faux flower projects and raised a bunch of butterfly weeds.  
  
“ _Me and Nayeon_?” Jeongyeon cringed. “My company and I are doing well on our own.” She then eyed the bundled flowers in the florist’s hands. “Do they have a meaning?”  
  
“ _Leave me alone_.”  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Jihyo remembered the amount she paid was too much so she stopped her from leaving. “Here, black mulberries.”  
  
A small jar of the dark imported berries sat atop the counter.  
  
“They are delicious, a good source of iron and vitamin C, lowers blood pressure and reduces the risk of cancer,” Jihyo paused to smile, “yet they mean ‘ _I will not survive you_ ’.”  
  
“Damn. That’s perfect! Wait... You’re just going to give them to me?”  
  
“I have a lot upstairs and if you haven’t noticed, I’m selling them in packages… but it’s up to you if you’re going to give it or keep it.”

“But it’s in a pretty jar, why not give me the one in the package?”

“I feel like I’m doing you a favor, now go save the economy or something!”

The CEO gave a swift salute and entered her BMW to leave for work.

  
  


✿

  
  


**p e o n y**

_b a s h f u l n e s s_

The bell jingled two hours after the CEO dropped by. A rather chatty duo entered the shop. Jihyo smiled, it was Sana and Momo.

“Somebody had been wrecking mine and Mina’s highscores!” Momo whined. “And whoever they are, they never put their nickname so it’s always signed as GUEST L… Good morning, Jihyo.”

Jihyo placed a paper bag with a breakfast bagel inside on top of the counter. “Bad start?”

“Momo found out that she’s third place in most of the games in the arcade.” Sana laughed and strung together a flower crown in mere minutes, earning an endearing glare from the shop owner.

“Mina’s fine with being second or third but I’m not!” Momo continued to whine. “Armurphurphaf.” She spoke with the bagel she shoved into her mouth.

Sana and Momo came by almost every morning just to have a chat with Jihyo. Sana is her most frequent visitor. Her questions range from favorite color to her insights on politics in Hawaii.

“Don’t I look pretty, Jihyo?” Sana twirled on her toes and batted her lashes. 

“You always do, Sana. What are you talking about?” Jihyo smiled.

Sana might as well have died on the spot. She may have had a teensy crush on a certain florist. Jihyo’s the reason why she comes by every morning and afternoon. She liked to help Jihyo arrange bouquets and tend to the plants all around the shop.

But the thing is, Jihyo’s too dense to notice that Sana liked her.

The florist thinks Sana’s just really affectionate.

Momo started screaming out of the blue, causing the birds outside the shop to fly away and passerbys to turn their heads to inspect the scene. She then slammed her hand on the counter. “I’m going to try and beat the highscores!”

“Don’t you have to leave for work?” Jihyo started sweeping at the soil and petals that fell due to Momo’s actions. “Your boss will be wondering why you’re late again.”

“Jeongyeon’s used to it.” Momo waved her off with a laugh and placed a hand on Sana’s shoulder. “I’ll be at the arcade after work.”

Sana hummed and kissed her cheek. She looked over at Jihyo who was still cleaning up, with a soft groan, she was hoping for a reaction.

“You’re still crushing on her?” Momo whispered. “It’s been like a year.”

“Shhhh! She’ll hear you!” Sana covered her friend’s mouth as Jihyo went inside the back room to probably grab something.

“You’ve been very obvious about your crush on her though, I’m surprised she never caught on.”

“Jihyo is one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met, Momo. Even if she’s the densest person ever, I promised myself to never fall in love with anyone else ever again. _Jihyo’s the one for me, I know it._ ”

Momo rolled her eyes. “I don’t believe in any of this. If anything, I’d rather stick to eating—“

“Hi, is Jihyo around?” A customer shyly inquired.

Suddenly all the blood rushed to Momo’s face. The rosy cheeks, bright eyes, the chime and jingle of the bell when she arrived, the soft voice… whoever that girl was, she had Momo’s complete attention.

Sana on the other hand, crossed her arms. She had no valid reason to envy this stranger, but she just did. “State your business.”

Momo’s head turned towards her friend, concerned. Sana was never the type to snap.

The customer chuckled. “I’m here to pick up the bouquet I ordered…” she turned to Momo with a skeptical look. “You look familiar, have you been on a dance—“

Momo quickly cut her off with a nervous laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about _**ahahaha**_.”

“I’m here, Lisa.” Jihyo laughed with the bouquet in hand. “Would you like to have a card to write on?”

“Yes, thank you so much.” Lisa handed her payment and quickly wrote a message on the card. “What do azaleas mean again?”

“ _Take care of yourself for me_.” 

“Thank you again, Jihyo. I really hope she likes them.” Lisa, with the flowers carried with care in her arms, sweetly smiled and before she could leave the shop Momo stopped her by offering her a yellow carnation.

She accepted the flower and thanked her rather awkwardly, but nonetheless gave Momo a smile before she left.

Sana started laughing boisterously after she was gone, “Momo! What was that about?!” 

“Jihyo! How do you say, _I_ _think I’m in love in flower?_ ” Coins clinked and bills crinkled while Momo fumbled with her payment for the flower she gave to Lisa. The blush on her face was prominent from the moment Lisa stepped into the shop.

“Do you have any idea what the flower you gave her meant?” Jihyo tried to control her grin and laughter. 

“I hope it means _I think you’re cute_.”

“No!” The florist finally laughed, causing Sana to turn her attention towards her. “Yellow carnations literally mean _you complete and utter disappointment, rejection, or you have disappointed me_.”

“Oh no…” Momo lied down on the wooden floor in a fetal position, Sana began to laugh again. “There goes my first impression.” Her phone started buzzing in her coat pocket. “That’s Jeongyeon, I really have to go.”

  
  


✿

  
  


**s u n f l o w e r**

_a d o r a t i o n_

“Why do you always stay behind, Sana?” Jihyo started arranging the packaged seeds in alphabetical order. “Don’t you work for a modelling agency?”

Sana shook her head. “They’ll call me when they need me. I usually just direct and position the models.”

She just wanted to confess on the spot. Jihyo was too dense to notice her. 

It also became a routine for the both of them to do Jihyo’s tasks together, such as restocking, watering the plants, planning the outlook of bouquets, feeding the cats that visit the catnip outside. Frequent customers always thought they were sisters, much to Sana’s dismay.

Jihyo didn’t mind her company. She honestly liked having Sana around, if anything… Sana was her first genuine friend outside of her mafia life.

Keys jingled in Jihyo’s hands, this caught Sana’s attention.

“I’m going to buy new gardening supplies. Do you want to come with me?” The florist had her hand out for Sana to take.

She obviously said yes.

She also should have gotten used to Jihyo driving her motorcycle.

“Please slow down, please!” Sana braced herself while Jihyo sped through the streets.

“Their sale ends at noon, I have to hurry!”

Sana screamed, tightening her arms around Jihyo’s waist when the vehicle took a hard turn and suddenly dropped to its side. Sana felt her heart stop for a moment. Jihyo used her gloved hand and boot to maneuver the bike’s position to face the right street.

“Sorry, my bike drops when I turn too hard.” The florist pushed off the ground and laughed lightly. The bike skids to a stop after another minute of zooming on the streets.

“You…” Sana tried to calm her heart. “You could have… you should have warned me.”

Jihyo jumped off the vehicle with a wide smile. Sana never understood why she found shopping for supplies exciting.

The florist chuckled and helped Sana, whose legs felt like jelly after that experience with the drop, off of her bike. She even unbuckled the helmet for her. “Do you feel like vomiting?”

“No, I’m good.” Sana blushed when Jihyo suddenly held her hand, leading her into the store. 

“Promise?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’ll hold your hand just in case you pass out.”

“Okay.”

Sana loved how caring and sweet Jihyo can be. She always had a smile on her face whenever they meet. Sana hoped that she was the reason for at least one them.

“What’s on your mind, Sana?” Jihyo continued to hold onto her hand while checking for the quality of the displayed pots on the shelves.

That snapped her back to reality. She could have been staring at Jihyo for far too long.

“Nothing, it’s probably the adrenaline rush from your reckless driving.” Sana nervously replied, following her to the cashier.

“Don’t lie, were you thinking of Momo?”

“No? Actually… I was thinking of a certain someone I love with my whole heart.” She batted her lashes at her, hoping she would get the message she was trying to convey.

“Momo?”

“Why do you keep saying Momo? Don’t tell me…” Sana smirked playfully. “You’re actually jealous and you’re in love with me.”

“I don’t know. I’ve always thought the both of you were dating.” Jihyo shrugged.

“THAT WOULD BE LIKE DATING YOUR OWN SISTER!”

Jihyo dug into her bag while Sana held onto her basket full of packaged seeds, shovels, gardening scissors, small pots and other supplies. She continued to reflect on their previous conversation.

She hoped Jihyo had a little room in her heart for a certain someone named Sana Minatozaki.

Sana watched Jihyo slowly spiral into panic when she learned she brought the wrong wallet. Sana placed the basket on the counter and quickly paid for all of the supplies before Jihyo could look up and pull out her debit card.

“Thank you for your purchase.” The shopowner smiled and handed them two coupons for a pizza parlor nearby. 

Jihyo and Sana stood outside the shop, each holding one coupon. “You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“I wanted to.” Sana beamed with pink cheeks. “Can’t I do something nice for you?”

“Still… I should have been the one who paid.”

“Well, it has already happened.” Sana placed the helmet on her head and sat on top of the harley. “Now, teach me how to drive so we can eat at that pizza parlor.”

Jihyo sat behind her and placed her hands on Sana’s. “Are you sure you want to eat there? I heard the pizza isn’t all that good.”

“Then we’ll make one ourselves, let’s go to the grocery, buy stuff and give the coupons to Momo. I doubt she’ll mind.”

Ten minutes into grocery shopping, Sana found herself slapping the watermelons in the fruit aisle. “What’s next on the list?”

“I need noodles.” Jihyo checked the list on her phone. “Which reminds me, Momo has been sending me memes.”

“She always does that.”

“She sent them without context.” 

“She does that a lot too.”

Jihyo pouted at the recent meme Momo sent her. Most of the memes regard people being dense or posts about crushes being blind and dumb.

“Oh those kind of memes.” Sana looked over and shook her head. “Only a dense person wouldn’t get it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not dense!” Jihyo said rather defensively but with a soft smile.

Sana patted her cheek and pushed the cart over to the aisle filled with noodles. “I keep forgetting to ask, where did you learn to drive a motorbike like that?”

With arms full of instant noodles, Jihyo turned to her. “Drive like what?”

“You zoomed past the cars and through the streets like it was nothing.”

“My dad.. uh…” She remembered how her father’s men taught her how to hijack and drive vehicles. So she tried to come up with something, “my dad, he taught me how to drive like that.”

“Your dad sounds cool.”

Jihyo had no comment on her statement.

  
  


✿

**m a l l o w**

_s w e e t n e s s ; m i l d n e s s_

Tzuyu watched Mina read her book from her seat.

“You creep. Two years later and you still haven’t introduced yourself yet?” Chaeyoung whispered loudly.

“We already know each other.” Tzuyu turned red after accidentally locking eyes with Mina. 

“Don’t you want to talk to her?” She didn’t look up from the project she was developing on her laptop.

“She looks busy.”

“Cut the bullshit, Tzuyu. You’re shy, admit it.” Chaeyoung closed her laptop on the table. “Your break’s ending soon and both your shifts start in fifteen minutes.”

Tzuyu frowned and looked at her. “What’s your point?”

The art major sighed and waved Mina over, causing her friend to panic. 

Mina walked over, already tying the apron behind her back. “I’m sorry but I can’t talk right now, Chaeyoung. My shift’s starting soon.” She smiled at Tzuyu next. “You should get ready too, or else our manager might scold you again.”

When she left, Tzuyu nudged Chaeyoung’s arm with her fist, “You two know each other?”

“Of course. Wait, are you jealous?”

“Whatever… I’ll see you later.”

Mina and Tzuyu worked at a cozy bakery where Chaeyoung liked to work on her projects. Mina had to attend to the customers because visually pleasing staff always lured customers in while Tzuyu worked behind the scenes in the kitchen and baked to her heart’s content.

And not to mention how she enjoyed seeing Mina interact with the children and the grandmas.

“Are you free later?” Mina peeked through the small window where she liked to watch Tzuyu bake when the customer flow was latent.

The baker blinked, utterly confused. “Huh?”

Mina repeated her question with a smile. “We’ve been working together for over two years, and we rarely talk anymore. Let’s get something to eat after work.”

“Like a date?” Tzuyu wanted to punch herself after acting on impulse.

“Do you want it to be like a date? I don’t mind going out with a friend like you.”

_Was she being friendzoned or was she given an opening?_ Tzuyu was as lost as ever. Her mind blanked and she returned to baking. 

Mina stood there for a while thinking her coworker wasn’t done talking to her. But when it dawned that she had been waiting for over two minutes, it finally processed that the conversation was actually over. So she awkwardly stood at the cashier.

“Aw, it looks like you like her too. As her friend, that makes me her wingman.” Chaeyoung pulled a chair and sat in front of the counter. It wasn’t a problem since not a lot of customers were coming in.

“I’m sorry?” Mina wore a confused grin. 

“You’re an idiot if you don’t notice Tzuyu’s feelings for you.”

“Feelings?”

“She likes you, Mina.” 

Upon hearing this, Tzuyu, with widened eyes, immediately threw the dough against her table and peered through the window to glare at her friend.

“Tzuyu likes everyone.” Mina reasoned.

“You obviously don’t know her that well.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes playfully. She then gave Tzuyu a thumbs up from the counter. Mina turned around to meet eyes with the baker.

Tzuyu wanted to throw herself into the oven.

“Do you like me, Tzuyu?” Mina asked.

If it was possible to combust, she already would have been blown to smithereens. “Y-Yeah.” 

“Well, I like you too. I’m glad we’re good friends. It would’ve been weird if you secretly hated me.”

_Is it too late to throw myself into the oven?_

Chaeyoung watched the scene unfold with concern, confusion and disappointment. Was she watching her friend get friendzoned or was she watching her other friend become one of the densest people she had ever met?

Tzuyu beckoned Chaeyoung over to speak with her in the kitchen. She then proceeded to scold her for her previous actions. “What the hell, Chae?”

“Well a few things came out of it though.” Chaeyoung shrugged. “ **One** , you were kind of friendzoned but also kind of given a chance. **Two** , you gave me a doodle idea. And **three** , Mina is unexpectedly clueless and as dense as a rock.”

“Good thing she didn’t notice anything. I’m honestly good with being just friends or coworkers.” 

“Yeah right. You say that now but I know you. You’re going to fantasize about yourself with Mina later on.” Chaeyoung dug into her backpack and handed Tzuyu a business card from Jihyo’s flower shop. “If you ever want to confess through flowers, call her. She’s an expert on flowers.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s like a grandma. She knows what you need.”

Chaeyoung continued to go on about how great the smell of the place was, how pretty the flowers were, and why her sketchbook was always full of flowers and cats.

With one quick glance at Mina who was speaking with the frequent grandmas, she suddenly was considering coming to that place.

She pulled out the crumpled business card from her pocket. Tzuyu was dismissed earlier than Mina. So that gave her enough time to ask for flowers.

Mina stayed behind to continue her chat with the manager’s old aunt, but Tzuyu promised she’ll be back for her after running an errand.

She looked up at the bell that jingled when she entered.

A flour covered florist came down the stairs. “Good evening. Sorry for the mess, my friend and I have been trying all afternoon to make pizza for dinner.” She coughed and chuckled. “I’m Jihyo. What’s the occasion?”

Tzuyu showed her the business card. “A friend recommended this place to me. She said you’re the flower expert.”

“Let me guess, was it Chaeyoung?”

“Yeah. How?”

“She called that she had a friend named Tzuyu coming over.” Jihyo wiped her face clean with baby wipes. “She likes calling me the flower expert and she’s the only one who actually takes my business cards.”

Tzuyu started to doubt Chaeyoung’s other nickname for the florist. _Sugar mommy._ Apparently this woman liked buying expensive gifts for her. The florist looked too average to be a sugar mommy.

She also doubted her flower expertise. She somehow expected Jihyo to blurt out flowers as soon as she came in.

“Are you going to a date with someone you had your eye on?” Jihyo smiled and asked her customer to follow her around the shop to collect flowers for the bouquet.

“How’d you guess?” Tzuyu watched her hands pick between reds and blues.

“Your face says it all. You’re nervous,” Jihyo picked white carnations. “Let’s keep it simple and innocent.”

“Oh.” Tzuyu paid for the mini bouquet and looked at the bundle of white flowers in her hands again. “Do they mean something?”

Jihyo nodded, putting her decorative paper, ribbons, and scissors away. “White carnations. They mean: _pure love, innocence, sweet and lovely_ , and they’re a woman’s good luck gift.”

Tzuyu smiled, thanked her and promised to come back again.

“ _Knock knock_.” 

Jihyo looked up to meet eyes with the owner of the voice. Sana, whose clothes were stained with tomato sauce and covered with flour, sat on the stairs and watched Jihyo arrange the ribbons by color and design. “So what was the occasion for her?”

“It was her first date!” Jihyo smiled fondly. 

Sana tapped her heels against the stairs, she then started humming while Jihyo’s inner clean freak aligned the displays of her berries and her homemade organic snacks that were for sale. 

She imagined living with Jihyo in her apartment, messing up dinner almost every night and helping her out with her rooftop garden too.

_Boy, was she whipped for Jihyo._

“ _Knock knock_.” The said florist grinned, snapping Sana out of her daze again. “What’s on your mind this time?”

“Green tea is green.” 

“Okay?”

A couple of moments passed by before she spoke up again. “Will you marry me, Jihyo?” Sana asked with a dreamy look on her face.

“Oh, I don’t think I would make a good wife, Sana.” Jihyo chuckled, thinking it was one of Sana’s flirty but affectionate episodes again. 

Sana pouted, knowing that the love of her life thought it was just a joke. She regretted carrying an affectionate personality. But little did she know, Jihyo would never ever admit the warmth she felt when she was with her.

Mina waited for Tzuyu outside of the bakery. She was shivering in her coat but she beamed once she saw Tzuyu walking towards her with the bouquet of flowers in hand.

“Hi.” Tzuyu breathed with a small cloud coming from her mouth. She then shyly handed the flowers over to Mina who looked happy to see her.

“Thank you, but you really didn’t have to.” Mina laughed, “they’re really pretty though… just like you.”

Tzuyu’s face burned at her words.

  
  
  


✿

  
  


**l i l a c**

_f i r s t e m o t i o n o f l o v e_

Momo watched her boss repeatedly hit her forehead against her mahogany desk. Being her assistant had its perks like watching your superior making a fool out of herself.

“Seriously, boss.” Momo laughed. “What would you do without me?”

Without Momo in the morning (or in the office in general), Jeongyeon was forced to take most of the calls from Nayeon, her supposed rival. The fellow CEO had been trying to buy her company in hopes of getting closer to Jeongyeon.

Nayeon went to lengths as far as printing their first professional picture together on a billboard with accompanying words like: **let’s work together again, Jeongyeon♡ I LOVE YOU~**

“Cheer up, boss!” Momo shook her desk. “I’ll try to come in earlier next time. And honestly, Nayeon doesn’t sound so bad.”

“You said the same thing last week and not to mention you were three hours late. I should have you fired by now… but then again I’d be lost without you.” Jeongyeon frowned, remembering Nayeon. “I don’t know how to stop her. And to think we both have to attend a charity event, and she’s going to be all over me again.”

A strange idea struck the CEO. “Why don’t you pretend to be my fake girlfriend, Momo?”

Her assistant cringed and stepped backwards. “That’s a big no from me. You may be my boss but I have boundaries.”

“I’ll give you a raise! It’s only for the charity event. Please?” Jeongyeon wore her best puppy eyes look.

“I think I’m good.”

“I’ll fire you!”

“Will you really?” Momo crossed her arms in triumph, unaffected by her threats. “You could barely last a morning without me.”

“I’ll find another replacement for you.”

“Good luck with that.” Momo snorted. “Why are you so desparate to get rid of Nayeon though?” 

“I can’t handle all this attention she’s been trying to give me. I mean seriously, offering a deal to buy my company that my family handed over to me? I worked so hard to properly gain the respect of my stockholders. She even buys me gifts!”

Momo cooed, playing with the multicolored pens onthe desk. “Isn’t that nice of her?”

“She even mailed me her black American Express card!”

“If you don’t want it, I’ll have it. I could use a sugar mommy.”

Jeongyeon sighed, annoyed. She leaned back on her leather chair. “But at the same time… I don’t know, maybe I like having her chase me around?”

The message she was probably trying to convey did not match her enraged and pissed off expression.

Momo was confused with the way her friends dealt with the concept of love. Jihyo loved everyone platonically, Sana had her heart set out for Jihyo and Jihyo alone, and now her boss probably liked having her rival chase after her.

She was lost.

Confused.

Concerned.

Most probably because she was inexperienced with the topic. She absolutely doubted admiring Sana’s model friends fell in the _love category._

The CEO cleared her throat and opened her folders. As someone who is a merchandiser, being the one who owns the best supermalls in South Korea, she had to focus on her job. “Victoria Secret wants to invest—“

“Victoria Secret?!” Momo gasped and then suddenly composed herself. “I’m sorry, carry on.”

“Yes, Victoria Secret. They plan to set up one of their branches in Seoul. Remember the hotel and resort we established in Busan?”

Momo nodded, crossing her fingers for a show.

Jeongyeon moved her chair to the side to have Momo stand beside her. She showed the email that was sent to her a few days ago. “They proposed to have this year’s fashion show there. Should I accept?”

“Should you accept?” Momo jumped from her seat and scoffed. “Yes! Yes, you should accept! Do you have any idea how much publicity that is? To be considered by Victoria Secret?”

“That’s why I asked for your opinion before I deliberate with the committee.” Jeongyeon smiled. “As my friend and my right hand man, your opinion is also important to me.”

_Stay by the boss’ side or at least be at her beck and call_ , Momo expected her job to be like that two weeks after the meeting with the committees and board members regarding the fashion show. She just didn’t expect to find herself to be in charge of the opening act. 

_Since when did a personal assistant perform onstage at a fashion show for an opening act?_

The backup dancers started pooling in. Momo was supposed to be with Jeongyeon on their daily routine as boss and assistant. She was supposed to be liquidating expenses with her boss not choreographing a dance worthy of a global audience.

“I’m not qualified for this!” She yelled into her phone. “You just had to tell them that I can dance!”

It was true, the president of Victoria Secret mentioned they were short of one performer since one of the artists backed out on them and this led Jeongyeon to imply that her right hand man was one hell of a dancer. She even showed the board members Momo’s dance covers, previous contests, and original choreography. 

They were impressed, and that was how Momo was appointed with the important assignment of creating a dance for the opening act.

_“Call it destiny, Momo. You are an incredible dancer, mind you_.” Jeongyeon laughed from the other end of the line. “ _Think of it as an opportunity. Not everyone can get publicity like this. And just as you said, being considered by Victoria Secret is an honor. Just imagine the attention you’ll get after dancing in front of the whole world!”_

“Not helping, boss.” Momo pulled at her leggings with discomfort in her eyes.

“ _Trust me. You might land a contract that’s so much better than working for me_.”

“I like working for you, thank you very much.”

Jeongyeon chuckled and flipped through her documents. “ _You won’t be doing this alone. We hired someone to help you. I have to go now. Doing paperwork alone is such a drag. Good luck, **goddess of dance**.”_

It was an old title Momo earned after winning all of those competitions she participated in. “Please don’t call me that. That Momo is long dead.”

_“I thought you loved dancing.”_

“I do!”

“ _Then just dance, Momo_.” Jeongyeon chuckled. _“I believe in you.”_

The dancers, dressed in appropriate clothing, stood there waiting for Momo’s command. They all came from the L’s school of dance. Some of them came from a street dancing background according to a source.

She awkwardly waved at them, keeping her phone in her bag.

Sneakers squeaked when a certain someone rushed towards Momo. “I’m sorry I’m late. I was— hey, it’s you!”

That cardiac muscle inside of Momo’s chest? It probably malfunctioned and failed itself because she could hear blood rushing in her ears.

“You gave me a yellow flower the other day.” Lisa chuckled. “I managed to keep it alive. I’m Lisa. You must be Momo.”

Momo nodded and stepped to the side and cleared her throat. She was carrying the name of Jeongyeon’s company for god’s sake. “Looks like we will be seeing each other until December.”

Lisa quickly removed her jacket and tied her hair into a ponytail. “Jeongyeon sent me a couple of your dance covers and videos from your competitions. And that’s why you looked so familiar. I can’t believe I’m working with **_the_** goddess of dance. I’m a huge fan. I used to watch you on TV.”

That was when Momo’s mind when blank for a whole minute.

  
  
  


✿

**j o n q u i l**

_l o v e m e ; d e s i r e f o r a f f e c t i o n_

  
  


“Do you have any flowers here that say thank you for being a good friend?” Mina excitedly patted on the counter with her gloved hands. “I like it when flowers have meaning to them.”

Jihyo nodded and scanned through her scrapbook of the flowers that grew in her shop.

“What about this one?” Mina waddled and pointed at the displayed marigolds. “They’re small and cute.”

“Not those.” The florist put her hands on her hips. “Marigolds mean _cruelty, grief and jealousy._ I have them around because you have no idea how many teens and petty adults like giving their exes marigolds.”

A single Iris had a bow around its stem was given to Mina as Jihyo’s recommendation. “It’s an Iris. It means _hope_ or _your friendship means so much to me_.”

“That’s absolutely perfect!” Mina beamed. “I’ll take it.”

Just before stepping outside, she whirled around to ask another question. “What if she doesn’t like me back? She treats me like a friend, I don’t want that. Can I come back for a confession flower when I’m ready?”

All the words that came out of her mouth flew over Jihyo’s head. “I’m sorry, what?” She didn’t catch one word from her.

“Nevermind, sorry. But thank you again!”

Sana and Momo weren’t around that day to keep Jihyo company because of the preparations for the fashion show. Momo was busy with the opening act and Sana was in charge of the photoshoot.

The place felt too vacuous without Sana wandering around the shop. Jihyo actually felt let down that she wasn’t there to brighten up her morning.

Feeling her cheeks warm up, she pondered on about the unfamiliar feeling. But then again, Sana probably loved Momo. What else would explain their intimacy?

Meanwhile, Mina rushed towards the bakery. Tzuyu managed to always entertain Mina even in the simplest of ways so she also wanted to make Tzuyu smile that day.

She was determined to make her smile that day.

“Tzuyu?” Mina peeped through the window again, waving. 

“Mina? Hey.” Her target quickly removed her earphones. “You’re here.”

“I really liked the flowers you gave me the other night.”

“I’m glad you did.” Tzuyu nodded shyly, kneading the dough to compensate with her skittish behavior. “Manager was looking for you.”

“I got you this,” Mina proudly handed her the Iris flower through the window, “since you got me a bundle last time.” She even blew a kiss towards her.

Not a smile from Tzuyu.

But that didn’t stop Mina’s goal of the day. In the meantime, she had to attend to the customers.

If only she knew about the fact that Tzuyu was actually crouching in the kitchen, trying to process the idea of Mina going through lengths to give her a flower.

“She thought of me.” Tzuyu whispered to herself, only fueling the giddy feeling that bubbled up inside of her. She started to excitedly slap the kneaded dough. Mina thought of her! 

Mina bent to look through the window again to see her favorite baker dancing in front of the oven with a tray of newly baked bread loaves.

A smile broke out on her face.

_Mission accomplished?_

Later on, Tzuyu approached her with a cupcake. The waiters, Mina, the regular visitors, baker #2, manager, even the owner of the bakery, all have known that she had not been in the mood lately to make cupcakes, yet there she was, with a newly iced batch along with the strange creation she called hamster bread.

Chaeyoung enjoyed hamster bread. It was still like eating bread except it was molded and baked to look like real hamsters, and not to mention the red bean paste in it.

“What’s this for?” Mina blinked and admired the craftsmanship. “I thought you don’t make cupcakes anymore.”

“I was in a good mood.” Tzuyu shrugged with a shy grin.

The customers smiled knowingly. Chaeyoung bit down on her fist. Her friend was so close.

“You’re a good friend, Tzuyu.” Mina beamed, causing the customers to groan in frustration. She was so much dumber than they thought.

They both decided to visit the flower shop during their break. Jihyo deadpanned at their presence. One was utterly in love with the other who seemed oblivious to her feelings. They were even holding hands.

Jihyo pulled Tzuyu to the side while Mina played with the cat outside. “It didn’t go well as you expected?”

“You could say that.” Tzuyu took the Iris from her bag. “Do you know what this means?”

“Your friend came by earlier to look for a flower that meant friendship. Irises mean your friendship means so much to me or hope.” 

“Is that a friendzone thing or do you think she likes me back?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask her?”

Jihyo knew better than to meddle in. So she decided to act as a mediator between the two since they individually kept coming into the shop buying flowers for each other. 

“It’s been almost three weeks since they first came here.” Jihyo whirled around on her chair. “Twenty-one days… you know, Tzuyu wasn’t exactly subtle with her actions but Mina kept overlooking them! She still thinks Tzuyu was being friendly when I personally told both of them that a red tulip is a declaration of love. And what does Mina say after receiving the red tulip? I think she meant that platonically.” She then groaned in frustration, still spinning on the chair.

“Are you saying Mina’s dense?” Sana then slurped at her cup noodles, amused.

“Yes.”

“Sounds like someone I know.”

“Oh and Dahyun kept coming by to ask for flowers.” Jihyo remembered, sitting up straight and rolled her chair towards Sana. “She had the weirdest reasons I’ve ever heard.”

“Which are?”

“HOW DO I SAY I HATE YOU FOR SAYING IM SHORT WHEN YOU’RE ACTUALLY SHORTER THAN ME IN FLOWER? HOW DO I SAY UHM I LIKE YOUR MEMES BUT I KINDA LIKE YOU MORE IN FLOWER?” Jihyo reenacted the way Dahyun screamed in her face.

Sana smiled, completely enamored by the florist. She enjoyed Jihyo making a fool of herself. She stabbed at her noodles. “I think she was talking about Chae.”

“She never fails to make me laugh. Oh! And my favorite, how do I say I love your art in flower? That was the sweetest.”

The florist stood on the counter to secure her hanging plants. “I’ve been getting couple-y customers lately. Is this a sign that I’m going to find the one sooner than I expect?”

Sana blushed. “Maybe you already found them but you were too blind to see?”

“What? I’m sorry…” Jihyo chuckled, sitting on the counter. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Nothing.”

Both their phones buzzed with a spam of notifications saying Momo sent them 50+ photos. She was coming over to visit. Most of her sent photos were her usual memes, food photography and her weird blurry selcas.

The bell jingled, signalling her arrival. “I’m so tired!” Momo whined, sweaty from practice. “Do you have any forget-me-nots?”

“Why?” Jihyo crossed her arms, curious about her intentions.

“I want to give them to someone.” A fresh shade of pink tinted her cheeks. “I’ve been reading up on flower language and I think forget-me-nots are perfect.”

Momo reached into her grocery bag and handed Sana a lettuce after she opened a can of cat food.

“A cabbage?” Sana raised a brow while her friend knelt down to feed the cats by the catnip.

“Lettuce.” The dancer corrected her, using the back exit. “Apparently they mean childbirth and promoter of love, and as your best friend and personal wingman, I’m giving it to you.”

“Thank you?”

“It also means cold hearted in another source. It suits you.”

Sana playfully whacked her with the lettuce. 

“Good afternoon!” The bell jingled and Lisa skipped her way towards Jihyo who was binding the stalks of Momo’s flowers with a bow. Seeing this, Lisa beamed, “those are perfect! I’d like a bundle of forget-me-nots too.”

Momo gasped a little seeing Lisa in the flower shop. She stood beside her patiently waiting for Jihyo’s final trims and touch ups.

“So… who are they for?” Momo inquired. “The flowers I mean.”

Jihyo then handed both Lisa and Momo their forget-me-nots. The two dancers stood their awkwardly for a moment before Momo snapped out of her daze and offered the bundle to Lisa. Her fellow dancer did the same. Turns out, they both got the flowers for each other.

Jihyo looked over at Sana who was holding a single red carnation. Red carnations meant _my heart aches for you or admiration._

_Was she going to give that to Momo?_

The florist spiraled into panic. She was afraid for Sana’s reaction. Was she going to cry because her best friend who she was secretly in love with apparently had her eyes on someone else? Was she going to snap? Was she going to leave?

To Jihyo’s surprise, Sana gave _her_ the red flower. Confused, Jihyo put her hand on her shoulder after Lisa and Momo left the shop.

“It’s okay, there will always be other fish in the sea.” Jihyo wasn’t thinking straight.

Sana was taken aback. Was she being turned down? She should have seen this coming. But instead she felt frustrated. Knowing her, Jihyo obviously still had not acknowledged her feelings. She was still dense as ever.

“Sana are you okay?”

“How do I say _you’re an oblivious idiot_ in flower?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand—“ It honestly surprised Jihyo that she upset her.

Sana then left the shop. Jihyo’s phone buzzed again, another meme was sent by Momo.

A knock on the glass stole her attention and as a reflex, she withdrew a gun from her apron. It was dark already and customers don’t stand ominously outside and knock on her window. A strange man in a suit slammed his hand against the glass with a note. Jihyo recognized that seal. He was one of her father’s underlings.

Her eyes narrowed at the printed text on the paper.

**_I didn’t raise an idiot_ **

**_She obviously likes you_ **

**_please take care of yourself_ **

Jihyo let the man, whom she considered a brother, into her shop and offered him tea. “Mingyu, please don’t do that again, I could have shot you.” She carelessly threw her weapon on top of the counter.

“I couldn’t think of another way to gain your attention.” Mingyu towered over Jihyo, standing at a staggering height of 6”2. He nodded and kept the note in his pocket. “May I remind you that your father sent me to watch over you.” 

He had been looking after her ever since the day she established the flower shop. Jihyo was appalled by the idea of it but when her father’s rival group almost killed her one night, she reconsidered having him around.

“I haven’t seen you around lately. Found yourself a girlfriend? Developed a hobby besides lurking around my home again?”

“It’s my job.” He blew on his cup. “I never thought I’d see the day you would be like this.” He was referring to her being in love, hoping the message would go through her thick skull.

Ignoring his statement, Jihyo crossed her arms. “You literally live behind my house. If you’re going to be my personal bodyguard please try to be more discreet about it. We’ve gone over this.”

“I understand. But I have one more message from the boss.”

She already knew. “He wants me to come home, doesn’t he?”

  
  


✿

**m o t h e r w o r t**

_s e c r e t l o v e_

Dahyun screamed as she entered the flower shop. “I’M SUCH AN IDIOT!”

“What happened to you?” Jihyo watched her roll on the floorboards. “Dahyun, please get off of the floor. That’s very unsanitary.”

“I accidentally kissed my best friend! I took this pizza delivery job and she was my customer and I don’t know what came over me but I accidentally kissed her! Oh my god. What do I do?”

“Who? Chae?”

“Yes!”

Jihyo snickered. She saw this coming for the both of them. “Well, lucky for you, she likes you too.”

Dahyun groaned and screamed again, scaring the birds and cats outside. She rambled on and on about not wanting to see Chaeyoung anymore.

“Is this the part where you ask for a flower?” Jihyo sighed and sat down beside her on the floor. 

“Yeah.” Her voice was small and skittish. “I doubt she’d want to see me. You know what?” She got up with a grunt, “I’ll just move to the next city.”

This girl was one of the strangest people Jihyo ever had as a customer and a friend. Her phone then buzzed with a thread of messages coming from Chaeyoung. She was looking for Dahyun.

Dahyun rushed out of the shop, knowing she would drop by to speak with Jihyo.

In which she did.

“Our parents never had us trained for something like this!” Chaeyoung broke her pen by clicking on it repeatedly. “I don’t remember a course on liking someone! Well I did, but it was more on emotional manipulation but nothing on reacting to being kissed by your colleague!”

“Chae.”

“Why did I leave home to be an art major? Oh my god…” she started to pace around the aisle of flowers while clicking her broken pen. “That’s it! I’m moving cities. She can’t see me anymore… But I’ll miss her—”

“Chae!” Jihyo laughed and held her shoulders, finally gaining her attention. “You idiot, she kissed you because she likes you.”

“I know that!” Chaeyoung groaned. “We both knew we liked each other but I guess we were too scared to do something about it.”

Sana entered the shop with a camera strapped around her neck. Chaeyoung immediately wrapped her arms around her waist, eventually earning herself a jab to her ribs by the camera. “You know things about love right?”

Sana nodded cautiously. “Why? Jihyo, who is this midget?”

“You’re so mean.” Chaeyoung pouted. “I’m undergoing a gay crisis right now. Help me out.”

“Something happened between you and Dahyun?”

“How’d you know?”

“The last time you whined like this was when you held Dahyun’s hand and she didn’t let go.”

Chaeyoung screamed in frustration and embarrassment. And she just stopped… she proceeds to dramatically gasp. “I’LL MAKE HER AN ORIGAMI BOUQUET! SANA! JIHYO! GENIUS!” She then bolts out of the shop in a blink of an eye.

“What’s it going to be today, Sana?” Jihyo swayed with a smile on her face.

Sana grinned cheekily. “How do you confess to someone in flower?” 

“Bouquet or singles?”

“Bouquet, please.”

“Any preferences or messages you’d like to convey?”

“Something small and cute and it should say something like _you’re the only one for me?_ ”

“Sure thing.”

Jihyo carefully bundled the daffodils in her hands. They meant exactly what Sana wanted. You’re the only one and those flowers also meant the sun is always shining when I’m with you. Small and cute like how she wanted it to be.

Jihyo assumed Sana was going to give them to a coworker or perhaps Momo.

But Momo’s clearly smitten and whipped for Lisa.

After receiving the flowers and paying for them, Sana proudly offered them to Jihyo. 

“What?” The florist stared at the presented bouquet. “You don’t like them?”

“Are you serious, Jihyo?” Sana deadpanned, lowering the flowers. 

Mingyu stood outside with a cup of coffee in hand. Locking eyes with Jihyo, he mockingly shook his head, disappointed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. This caused Sana to turn around and inspect the man outside. She also may have had sent a glare his way. “Who’s he?”

“He’s a friend of mine, don’t worry.” Jihyo steadied the hanging plants above them. 

“Just a friend?” Sana had a worried look. _Did she lose the battle already? To a male skyscraper?_

The florist nodded and handed her a single stock. “They mean you’ll always be beautiful to me.” 

Sana’s heart flatlined.

Meanwhile, Momo was running around in her cocktail dress and tissues in her armpits. “Hey boss. Fresh from rehearsal, sorry.” She hid behind the bar along with Jeongyeon who was hiding from Nayeon. “You look like a fool.”

Her boss sported a fake beard while wearing a navy blue trench coat with a black dress underneath. “Says the one with tissues in her armpits… Do I look that bad?”

“You look like one of those embarrassing dads dressing up as their wives or daughters we see on Reddit.”

“That bad, huh.” Jeongyeon asked for a moist towelette from the waiter who was on standby.

While Momo wiped away the fake drawn-on beard and moustache and reapplied Jeongyeon’s makeup, the hostess watched Nayeon from afar.

She was still looking for her while conversing with the other important guests. Both their companies were hosting the charity event.

“Want me to cover for you? I can talk to her if you’d like me to.” Momo held Jeongyeon’s coat in her arms. She could tell she wasn’t ready to face her just yet.

“Thanks, but that would be unprofessional of me.” Jeongyeon laughed and stood up. “Besides I have to deal with it especially with the partnership we established with her.”

Momo nodded and walked towards Nayeon with Jeongyeon behind her.

Nayeon smiled, recognizing the assistant. “ _Goddess of dance_.”

“Oh god no, please.” Momo chuckled. “How are you?”

“Mmhmm I’m good, but have you seen your boss?” Nayeon looked over Momo’s shoulders in hopes of seeing her. 

“Wasn’t she behind—“ Momo saw Jeongyeon walking behind the waiters and their trays, plants, and bars obscuring herself from their line of sight. “She probably needed to touch up.”

The best she can do for now is entertain the CEO. “So, I heard Jeongyeon bought you flowers a few weeks ago.”

Nayeon happily nodded and swooned. “I knew she’d come around.”

“You have no idea.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, sorry.”

Jeongyeon had her formal conversations with politicians and celebrities only to avoid speaking with Nayeon. Her heart wasn’t ready just yet. 

Or maybe she’s afraid of pushing her away again and maybe this time, Nayeon might give up.

_What are you thinking? She’s your business partner! STRICTLY BUSINESS, JEONGYEON._

The rhythmic taps on the microphone and the pause of the jazz band called for everyone’s attention. Nayeon stood their with her glittering dress and the band ready to play on her cue.

“I want to dedicate this song to my favorite person ever, _Jeongyeon_!” Nayeon beamed while the spotlight shone on the said CEO. “I know we’ve been through ups and downs as rivals but I want you to know that _I fancy you,_ Jeongyeon! No matter what!”

Momo snorted at her boss’ deadpan expression.

...

Jihyo was awoken by her door clicking in the middle of the night. Clad in her blue pajamas, a strapped knife holster around her waist, and her favorite glock in hand, she prepared herself. 

Her blade missed her “intruders” by an inch. 

“You almost killed me, Jihyo!” Chaeyoung whispered loudly, looking for a light switch on the wall.

Turning her lamp on, Jihyo frowned at her colleagues. “What do you want—wait.” She knew where this was going. “What does dad want?”

Mingyu threw his duffel bag on her bed. The weapons inside clinked against each other. He then handed Jihyo her stealth suit. “He wants to corrupt Im Residences.”

“Corrupt?” She rubbed her eyes and narrowed them at him. “Are you sure that’s the right word?” It was four in the morning and she wasn’t having any of it.

“Poison Im Nayeon, he said.” Chaeyoung opened her laptop and showed the intel they gathered on the Im family. “That way our dads have the lead on the real estate holdings and weapon manufacturing in Incheon and Gwangju.”

“How does this profit them?” Jihyo glanced at them and the screen.

Jihyo and Mingyu were under her father, Park Jae Hoon’s jurisdiction and name. Both of their families were feared as they owned the most land in South Korea and a few more in China and Japan. They manufactured weapons for the South Korean army and sometimes sold their most dangerous products through the black market, and of course they establish residences for the people from the lowest class to the highest. 

Her father was considered to be a champion of the people despite not being a politician. He despised politics.

Chaeyoung’s family was the shadow of their secret mafia life, the loansharks, infiltrators, and the hired team. Meaning, through special connections, one can hire them to do deeds such as murder, arson, hack into sensitive documents, and the like, without ever being seen.

These three families and their gangs thrived in the shadows of East Asia.

“You know how her family’s afraid of your dad right?” Chaeyoung explained, whirling around on Jihyo’s office chair. “He could have them bow before him anytime but they’re professionals too and this is the family business we’re talking about, and were our families really the type to play it safe? So by taking out the chairman’s daughter, with her life on the line they might just bargain. Offers and deals would be made and we’d have control over their districts in Incheon and Gwangju. Soon enough we’ll be monopolizing—.”

“Why not just kidnap her?”

“She’s a public figure. We only kidnap the non public figures, remember? If we do, that’ll make a scene and it’s going to be hard to clean up.”

Jihyo pondered on about it. “I don’t know, I swore off on this kind of job three years ago.”

“I swore off on procrastinating and girls too but look where I am now.” The art major rolled her eyes.

Mingyu sat on the bed. “Remember the last time we declined a mission?”

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. 

“Fine.” Jihyo shivered, remembering what happened. “But we’re doing this my way.”

✿

  
**o l e a n d e r**  
_c a u t i o n_

“Is this safe, Jihyo?” Mingyu adjusted his chef’s uniform. They were in broad daylight. No masks, no weapons.

“One way to find out!” Jihyo smiled reassuringly at her colleagues through the rearview mirror.

Chaeyoung pinched her nose in an attempt to prevent herself from inhaling the stench of what seemed to be withered flowers and dead man’s cologne. “It smells like a cemetery back here, Jihyo.” 

“I never found a use for the truck since I had my bike.” Jihyo chuckled, stepping on the brakes. The art major was thrown forward, landing against the side of the truck.

“So you’ve never cleaned this piece of shit?” Chaeyoung rubbed her forehead and clenched her nose with her thumb and index finger.

“Haven’t. I haven’t cleaned or used this thing since our last mission.” Jihyo found herself chuckling at Chaeyoung’s nasal voice.

“But that was like a year ago.”

The three of them cringed at the sputter of the exhaust escaping the vehicle. If anything, the truck sounded sick for an inanimate object with an engine. Jihyo decided to turn it off.

“I’m still against this, we’ve never done a mission in the morning.” Mingyu held both of their wrists. “And having your logo on the side of the truck? Jihyo, what if we get caught?”

“Mingyu, you’re the male here.” Jihyo laughed adjusting her bandana. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one who’s up for adventure?”

“What does that have to do with—“

“We’re burning daylight.” Jihyo grabbed the bouquet from the front seat. “Nayeon’s on the thirty-fourth floor having lunch with one of her business partners in The Lounge.”

Honestly, it didn’t matter to Jihyo if they’ll be caught or not. If they do get caught, she’ll be jailed and her father will come, bail her out, manipulate people to make sure his daughter is not of their concern… but chances are he’ll force her to lead his empire from the shadows since she already messed up and knowing him, he won’t give her another chance.

_Park Jae Hoon was a monster_. 

“Do the staff know we’re coming?” Chaeyoung stopped the both of them from leaving the truck. “Jihyo, this is Park Hyatt… doesn’t your dad like, I don’t know, own this building?”

He did. The entirety of Gangnam was technically his. The public had no idea exactly how many of these businesses and buildings he bought in secret. Most of them were his but he chose to have the previous owners to keep their jobs and titles just as long as they know and acknowledge who really owns them.

In a way, he bought both the business and the businessman.

Mohit Kashyap, the executive chairman of the Hyatt Hotels Corporation, was so swayed by his charms and power as a fellow entrepreneur, so he made an offer to have Park Enterprises supervise their hotels and resorts in Asia.

But Kashyap went to the length of providing him with more shares; thus the subgroup of Hyatt Hotels, Park Hyatt was created. Her father has owned luxury establishments scattered across Asia, Europe, Africa, North and South America and Australia.

If he wanted to expand his empire, his mafia empire, he could. But he was a simple man. He only wanted East Asia.

“He does. But I had him inform the staffs to not bother us except for the selected few. And besides, most of his employees don’t know I exist at all… but this guy,” Jihyo playfully flicked at Mingyu’s chin. “He’s going to attract a lot of attention with his pretty face.”

She didn’t contact her father. He didn’t inform any of the staff, he doesn’t even know that she was even in Park Hyatt. She was acting on her own accord.

The gentle giant rolled his eyes.

Jihyo was never mentioned to be Jae Hoon’s daughter. The media and the public believed that he gave up on having a family after the death of his wife and his child.

The bouquet crinkled in Jihyo’s arms as she walked through the back entrance with the help of the staff.

While the employees readied their requirements, such as the poison-inflicted bouquet and the ordered meals for Nayeon’s table, Mingyu decided to strike up a conversation.

“You know you could have just had these mailed to her office.”

“Where’s the thrill in that, Mingyu?” Jihyo chuckled through her mask, she continued coating the flowers in a chlorine based poison. “Arsenic is lethal when ingested into the body. This little concoction they sent me is a simple compound but it’s enough to endanger her life. I’m surprised they managed to control the smell.”

The truth is, her father enjoyed putting his children in danger. But he still wanted them home safe like the twisted man he was.

And she just wished to be caught to end it all.

“Is it just arsenic?”

“There’s also some artificial plant my dad’s botanists created that makes it apparently lethal but curable. He said when one breathes it in, it burns you very slowly from the inside.”

Money can buy many things. You can have whatever the hell you wanted.

The Im family would have to bargain with the Parks for the cure.

One of the staff from security informed them that security cameras were disabled and tampered with. The duo took that as their cue to proceed.

“Im Nayeon?” Jihyo took her time and innocently read the card. “I have flowers for you from a woman named Yoo Jeongyeon?” She kept her anti smog mask on and her lengthened bangs covered her eyes.

The CEO’s eyes gleamed with glittering excitement, standing up. “Those are for me? Really?” 

“Would you like to remove your… accessories and fix your hair?” The prude of Nayeon’s guests frowned.

“It’s a trend ma’am.” Jihyo replied with a shake of her head. 

A familiar face came hopping into the dining area, adjusting her heels. “I’m so sorry I’m late. Jeongyeon can’t come today, I couldn’t find her in her office.”

It was Momo and it made the florist flinch.

Jihyo tried to avoid her prying gaze when she asked if she knew her from somewhere. “I deliver gifts for people as a service, maybe you’ve seen me bring in a package for you.”

“Late as always.” Nayeon gave her a hard stare. She then sniffed the air around the flowers. “It smells funny.”

As Jihyo expected, Nayeon buried her nose in the flowers to inspect. She coughed once and then again and again; she was practically wheezing at this point.

“She needs fresh air!” Mingyu, clad in his chef uniform, came to the rescue by bringing her outside and he even called for an ambulance. Nayeon started to vomit blood and groan due to the aches in her head and stomach.

_Arsenic poisoning. It was only a simple concoction yet it is very lethal._

The ambulance they called for was from a hospital Park Enterprises owned as well. Her father was waiting in that hospital for the Im family to rush in to see their daughter.

Nayeon felt terrible. _Did Jeongyeon hate her that much? So much to the point that she’d poison her?_

She cried while the oxygen mask was being placed over her mouth and nose.

“I need you to relax and breathe, Miss Nayeon.” One of the paramedics coaxed. “Focus on your breathing.”

She couldn’t. The only thought in her mind was Jeongyeon. It was always Jeongyeon. Maybe she shouldn’t have came onto her too strong. Maybe she shouldn’t have spent the past few years trying to befriend her.

It was supposed to be strictly business only.

Mingyu and Jihyo’s father waited outside of the emergency room while Nayeon was being treated.

“She isn’t going to die, if that is what you’re thinking.” Jae Hoon reassured, checking the time on his watch.

Mingyu frowned. His father figure was a monster. Even Jihyo herself and her mother knew that.

“This must be the Emperor’s doing.” 

“And if it is? Would you have the power to stop him?”

“Thank you, Park.” Minseok, Nayeon’s father, bowed deeply. “Your doctors saved my daughter. If there is anything you need, I’ll will do my best—“

“I demand you hand over your establishments in Incheon and Gwangju…” 

“Jae Hoon.” Minseok frowned, adjusting the Rolex on his wrist. He didn’t like that the demand was so sudden and that it sounded scripted. “What you are asking from me is too much. I cannot give you that.”

“ _Then consider your daughter dead_.”

“You absolute madman…” Realization dawned upon him. “ _You_ caused this.”

“Anything for my family. My only wish for them is to fix this broken society.” 

“We could have discussed this like professionals, Park.” Minseok glared at the monster in front of him. 

Park Jae Hoon was still someone he and everyone else feared. The leader of Seoul’s feared crime organization smiled, “True enough but as the monster in the shadows of this world we live in, I have a reputation to uphold. Now, as your business partner and the godfather of your child, do we have a deal? The clock is ticking, my friend. Nayeon won’t last long.”

Im Residences now belonged under the power and name of the Park Enterprises… so did some of the districts in Incheon and Gwangju.

He would admit that the process that led up to this moment was absolutely unnecessary but he enjoyed the thrill of someone on the brink of death and someone with such a high authority crumble and beg at his feet. 

_Park Jae Hoon was a sadist_.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Im Minseok.” He nodded, turning his phone off. “You will still be the appointed executive chairman, but do acknowledge who you belong to now.”

Before leaving his friend in the hallway alone, he tightly clasped his hand on his shoulder. “A word to anyone and your family dies. The Emperor himself can’t have his friends’ blood on his hands. Oh and have that warehouse you own emptied by Thursday. My arsenal in Busan is running out of space.”

Emperor. Where did I hear that again?

The Emperor was known to lead the most powerful crime syndicates in South Korea. No one knew who he really was and when he’d attack. If anything, he was also known to be the monster under Seoul’s bed.

He was unpredictable.

Minseok connected the pieces. Most of the crimes and illegal dealings happen in places where his establishments were located and targeted cities which Jae Hoon himself had his eye on. “You can’t be…”

“It is a pleasure doing business with you, Im Minseok.”

The former owner of Im Residences suddenly considered willingly working under him. Jae Hoon truly had dominance over his peers. And knowing that he had his trust reassured him that he was on his good side.

Nayeon woke up in a well furnished hospital room. Her parents were on one side of the bed and her godfather, Jihyo’s dad, was on the other.

“How do you feel?” Her mother cooed, stroking her hair.

A burning sensation built inside of her and started coughing blood all over the sheets and her arms.

She strained, cupping her hands to catch the blood. “It hurts.” Her mother turned away and covered her ears.

“Take this.” Jae Hoon’s eyes feigned concern and it absolutely terrified Mingyu, his expressions were very convincing and that was a dangerous trait to possess. “It’s a medication I had my scientists create to aid those who have problems with their internal systems.” In his hand was the antidote to treat the poison his scientists created.

Park Enterprises had a subgroup called Park Foundations where they offer programs and courses for disabled people and develop ways to research and solve South Korea’s environmental and medical problems.

“Why do you have that?” She kept her eyes trained on the stains she caused on the sky blue sheets.

Jae Hoon thought fast. “My father had cystic fibrosis, b. cepacia… this helped him.”

“But they said—“ Nayeon wiped the blood off of her chin. “They said it was arsenic poisoning.”

“But you’re hacking up something that’s supposed to be in you.”

“Listen to Jae Hoon, Nayeon.” Minseok reassured. “After all he owns this hospital, he must know what he’s doing.”

His daughter’s treatment was cut short due to Jae Hoon’s commands. He wanted to secure the deal before he allowed her to be cured.

Nayeon hesitantly downed the medication that was offered. The burn in her stomach started to subside.

Mingyu’s fists shook at his sides. If only he was brave enough to stop that man from manipulating his peers even further. 

Jae Hoon sat on the grey couch in the room. “Who do you think did all this?” His hands tentatively grazed against the narcotics hidden in his pockets. He planned to use them after the Im family acknowledged the power of his secret organization, his empire.

“I believe it was Yoo Jeongyeon from Polaris.” Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “She must have had enough of me and…” 

“Oh? Polaris Supermalls and Resorts?” Jae Hoon fought the urge to smirk. He expected her to blame the florist that gave her flowers or the staff of the hotel. “What made you say that?”

The sheets were clenched in her fists. “She absolutely hates me. What else would explain her always avoiding to see me?”

He pondered on using this as leverage for his expansion. What’s one more company going to do to my name?

“Don’t think like that, Nayeon.” Jae Hoon stood up with a huff. “It’s nothing personal, it’s in the name of business, my dear.” 

“Take her down, uncle! She tried to kill me!” Nayeon cried, anger in her veins. Crush or not, she really believe she tried to kill her. She continued to ramble on about how Jeongyeon always avoided their interactions and lunches. But before she could add more complaints, she caught herself, she shivered a bit before she spoke again. “I just… I need her to know her place. Im Residences obviously is more superior than her establishments, it’s a waste for her to turn down my offers.”

“You’re rambling. The medication’s kicking in.” Minseok patted her head. Whatever that becomes of this situation, he was going to side with Jae Hoon.

“No, appa. I really believe this was Yoo Jeongyeon’s sick way of saying that I have to stop pursuing her.”

“You strongly believe so?”

“Very much.”

Jae Hoon nodded. “You’re my favoite niece, Nayeon. I’ll see what I can do.”

  
  


✿

  
  


**f o r g e t - m e - n o t**

_m e m o r i e s_

“Well done, Jihyo.” Jae Hoon rather angrily slammed his hand on his desk. “You tried to turn yourself in, did you?”

Jihyo kept her hands behind her back.

“After all that I’ve done for you. I said keep it simple.” He growled and Jihyo knew better than to react. “Simple, Jihyo. You’re a Park, and I can’t afford to have an imbecile on my team, much less my family. You used your flower shop truck! With your logo! And you came to her in broad daylight where everyone can see you, were you trying to get caught? Lucky for us... Chaeyoung and her family wiped the security footage within the vicinity. But I have to say, one good thing came out of your set up…”

He showed her a letter to the CEO of Polaris Supermalls and Resorts. He was making a business proposal for Park Enterprises to protect them.

Jihyo narrowed her eyes. She suddenly was worried for Momo. “What does Polaris have to do with me failing to do my part?”

“You see, Im Nayeon, the CEO of Im Residences has quite a spite with Polaris. She’s known for trying to win her rival’s affection but the latter always rejected her. Nayeon, in summary, blames Yoo Jeongyeon for almost killing her.”

“With what proof?” The paper crumpled in her grip. “I made sure— I thought it was obvious that it was a bunch of syndicates who did the job.”

“So you did try to turn yourself in… Brave but stupid. Your flowers were signed under Yoo Jeongyeon’s name, she was absent for that lunch and now her assistant is being accused for the assault. There’s no one to blame but you.”

_Momo_.

She was in trouble for something she didn’t do. Jihyo didn’t mean for any of this to happen. She just wanted this to be her last mission before she returned to her much calmer life.

And now her own friend was in danger.

She would do something about but she feared her father’s wrath would act on it. He would kill her if she dared to do something about it.

“I need you to kill someone for me, Jihyo. You know there’s no way I’m letting you waste your talent…”

“Who?”

“Minatozaki Sana. She’s obviously been a distraction.”

All of the nerves in her body tensed. She didn’t like the way her name sounded coming from her father’s mouth. 

Jae Hoon continued, “If you decline, then you might have heard of Kim Industries? The company our family bought two generations ago that turned our business into a better weapon manufacturing one.”

Jihyo nodded. Mingyu was from that family. He was bought by her father from the Kims. He kept his birth name despite his biological family insisting him to be Park Mingyu.

Jae Hoon bought him from his family. He was so unwanted that the Kims gave him up for money from the Parks.

_He was bought_.

Jihyo kept repeating that sentence in her head, imagining the pain of knowing that you were sold by your own family just because of their dear friend and partner for disgraceful reasons.

Mingyu’s father, Kim Sangchul, gave him away… or rather, sold him, to grow under the jurisdiction and name of Park Jae Hoon. The Kims worked for the Parks for almost four generations, both in the economical and mafia business.

Since Jihyo’s mother died giving birth to her so that left no room for another chance for another child. So Jae Hoon bought Mingyu from his family with no protest whatsoever when he was only nine years old. When her father secretly married an actress named Eunji who left her job in the entertainment industry to be the new head of the country’s ministry of defense. That woman raised Jihyo and Mingyu when Jae Hoon couldn’t.

That monster never really even loved Eunji. He just needed a maternal figure for his children to grow up with and look up to. She did a good job taking care of them.

Jihyo and Mingyu were his weaknesses, if the monster dared to be honest.

“Whatever you have in mind, I’m not doing it.” Jihyo growled, clenching her fists. “I was doing so well on my own. I don’t need you, Mingyu, or Eunji. Leave my friends out of this… whatever screwed up world you tried to raise me in. Did you ever think of me as a daughter? As your child? Not some prodigious girl you raised to carry out your plans or someone who can take over when you’re gone? Were you ever even my father?”

“Jihyo—“

“I don’t want your explanation.” She left her father in his office. Guessing that he was still taken aback by her words, she thought the faster she came home, the faster she can find refuge in her hill of faux flowers and scented candles.

And probably Sana’s arms too...

Mingyu stood before the building’s doors, blocking Jihyo’s way. Before a word could leave her mouth, he smiled, “I had your bike brought over…”

“And you want a ride home too?” Jihyo chuckled. He knew how she preferred her motorbike over having a chaffeur drive them around.

They once jumped out of the running car because they didn’t want to be brought to school… and that was the reason why they were homeschooled since then.

“Yes. And how did the talk with Jae Hoon go?”

Mingyu never called him dad. That word slipped from his lips before from when he was younger but he always received a sharp glare sent his way.

He wasn’t of their blood or their clan, and that was why he wasn’t respected as much as the other Parks. He was only important because he was Jae Hoon’s adopted child.

“I got mad before he could even finish whatever he had in mind for me.” Jihyo strapped on her helmet. “I wasn’t in the mood to listen.”

“You’re never in the mood to listen.” Mingyu held onto his seat, not wanting his hands on her shoulders or around her waist. He regretted his decision almost immediately when she sped off into the streets of Seoul.

...

Jihyo slowly pushed her motorbike towards the side of her shop. To her surprise, Sana was waiting outside.

“Oh my god, you’re okay!” Sana cried, wrapping her arms around her neck. “I was so worried.”

Mingyu waved and passed through the back door of the shop to reach his home.

Jihyo noticed how her grip tightened on her leather jacket. “What are you talking about? I’ve only bee gone for a day, I just left to see… to see my dad.” She said with a light chuckle.

“You don’t know do you?” Sana pulled away. “Someone used your flower truck and poisoned Nayeonie… I’m just so mad at the fact that for some reason, no one had footage or evidence—“

Jihyo squished Sana’s face with her hands, silencing the poor girl. “I have no idea what you’re talking about and whatever it is, you probably shouldn’t think about it…”

She didn’t like how Sana pulled away with an expression of disgust and disappointment. “Jihyo, my best friend was accused and is now being interrogated by the police because of what happened so don’t tell me that I shouldn’t think about it.”

“What… what’s going to happen to Momo?”

“I don’t know, Jihyo. You know how their world works. She’s probably going to be arrested and I might never see her again… do you know…” her voice faded into a whisper. “Do you have any idea how this makes me feel?”

For once, Sana wasn’t her usual happy self. Jihyo was not used to the sight of her not smiling. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m sorry too…” Sana’s fingers picked at the edge of her jumper’s sleeves, “but Momo invited us to join her try to beat Guest L’s high scores next week.” 

“Why not this week?”

“Like I said, she’s being interrogated. She’s a person of interest and is under temporary house arrest for the week.”

Jihyo nodded. “Do you want me to be there? At the arcade?”

“Y-yeah... but you don’t have to—“

“Then I’ll be there. If you want me to go, I’ll go.”

…

Momo brisk walked her way towards the elevator, ignoring the stares of her fellow employees. Everyone thought she was responsible for almost killing Nayeon.

She was at the lunch and was seated beside her. The flowers were from the company she worked for. And to top it all off it had been a week and it felt like the whole world was against her. Some of her students were skeptical, their parents wouldn’t even bother to greet her or ask how she was doing, and Lisa… she believed Momo was innocent. She was the only one who believed her.

Her boss, Yoo Jeongyeon was also a person of interest.

“I just think it’s weird.” Momo twisted and toyed with the charm on her necklace. “You were missing during the lunch, and you always showed how much you couldn’t stand being next to Nayeon.”

Jeongyeon didn’t appreciate her most trusted person to accuse her of poisoning her rival. “Have I ever lied to you, Momo? I’m telling you, I didn’t do it.”

“I don’t know Jeongyeon…” Momo stepped backwards. “It just… I don’t know, seemed believable? You hate—“

“I can’t believe you. If anything, you were the one at the lunch! You were so much closer to Nayeon! Why am I being accused of being a suspect too?” And before she could say anything else, her hands flew to cover her mouth.

Did she just confirm the accusations against Momo? That wasn’t a very good friend quality coming from her.

Momo covered her ears and glared at Jeongyeon. She was already being accused by the media of harming the CEO of Im Residences, she didn’t need to hear it from Jeongyeon herself. So she left the office with her boss’ stare on her back. She needed to breathe and leave that suffocating building.

The elevator later on dinged and the person Jeongyeon least expected came inside her office. 

Park Jae Hoon had an energy around him that would make almost anyone kneel down and bow before him. Like many other entrepreneurs, she was afraid of him.

But she was also someone with self-respect. She wasn’t going to allow herself to give in so easily. Not to this man. “What brings you to my office?”

“Yoo Jeongyeon, CEO of Polaris Supermalls and Resorts.” Jae Hoon’s expensive oxfords clacked against her marble flooring with his advancing approach. “I believe you have found yourself in a rather abstruse situation.”

“How is it any of your concern?”

“I would like to make a deal. A favor in exchange for my services.” The newspaper tucked in his arm crinkled as he moved.

P O L A R I S

SUPERMALLS AND RESORTS

POLARIS was known to be the north star and every night, on the balcony of one of the rooms of the motels her family owned, she would look for that star with her grandmother who was the founder of the family business. Her grandmother had a motel built on the outskirts of the city where the financially challenged tourists came to stay when she was only twenty-two years old, it was the oldest establishment of the Yoo family. Jeongyeon loved coming there with her grandmother to stargaze at night. Sadly, the government and the bank had it taken down when she turned twelve years old. It devastated her.

Jeongyeon remembered when her family introduced her to a more luxurious building, that was the real business of her family. But her grandmother changed the name of the business before she died. She named it POLARIS after Jeongyeon’s star.

Jeongyeon worked hard to bring the family business to it’s glory. Partnering with international sponsors and holding charity events that actually gave back to those who lived in poverty, she can’t have it all slip through her fingers all because of this one scandal.

She was known to be clean of any wrong. She never had taken part in any drama in the world she was born in. She kept her ideals and morals, and paid no attention to the sexist comments that were meant to discourage her. Most of her rivals despised her.

So why was she considering Park Jae Hoon’s offer?

“What kind of services?” Jeongyeon straightened up in her seat. Her fellow entrepreneur’s energy was overwhelming her and she can’t afford to show weakness.

Being alone in a room with someone like him threatened her. All types of unpleasant scenarios started flooding in her mind.

“Does that query mean your answer is a yes?”

“Yes.”

“You sound hesitant, Jeongyeon.”

“This is my building, Park Jae Hoon. I can have my security escort you outside.”

Jae Hoon chuckled and placed the newspaper on her desk. The CEO of Polaris almost cried at the headline.

**POLARIS IS INNOCENT**

BY: LEE DONG MIN

Yoo Jeongyeon and Hirai Momo of POLARIS SUPERMALLS AND RESORTS are not responsible for the assault on Im Nayeon 

Jeongyeon scanned through the article. “How… did you… were you responsible for this?”

“Park Enterprises owns South Korea’s newsletter publication. I pulled a few strings. And Im Minseok blames the Empire, have you heard of the Empire?”

She couldn’t process anything properly, but upon hearing the Empire, she flinched. “Only an ignorant fool wouldn’t have heard of those crime syndicates. They’ve been slowly expanding, or so I’ve heard. Their attacks have been more public.”

“And why do you think they do that?”

“I guess it is to strike fear into the hearts of the locals and netizens.”

“Are you affected by it, Jeongyeon?”

“It scares me honestly. I can’t drive home without the thought of the Emperor’s men thinking of robbing me.” There was no point in beating around the bush, not with the chairman and CEO of Park Enterprises. “And until now, after almost three decades of Seoul trying to find out who the Emperor is, his identity remains unknown.”

Jae Hoon nodded. “The police have dropped your case and the court deems the both of you innocent and before you ask how,” he raises a hand with his index finger pointing upwards, “Remember that money is everything in this world of ours.”

She understood immediately and she had no intention to meddle with it. She and Momo were no longer suspects of the situation. “Do you think it was really them? The Empire?”

“If you read further into the article, the Empire confirms the attack on Nayeon.” Jae Hoon adjusted his rainbow colored tie. It was pride month and he wanted to show his support. “I would like to appoint one of my men to watch over you, surely the media won’t leave you alone just yet and he will make sure you come home safe.”

“Why are you doing this?” Jeongyeon watched him bring out his phone. “I’ve done nothing to and for your company, why are you here?”

A fond smile tickled his lips and that was an expression he rarely showed to anyone. “My late wife enjoyed your family’s malls and resorts. She’d always insist to stay at your hotel despite us owning our own share of hotels. I guess you could say I’m trying to protect something she loved.”

_Right._ Jeongyeon nodded _. She died giving birth to your child who was supposedly kidnapped and killed a year after her own birth._

_Poor Eunji_. She thought about her dear godmother. _She’s the rebound._

She suddenly felt sorry for that man. “Thank you for doing all this for POLARIS. If you need anything from me, I will do my best to return the favor.”

“My nephew is in line to be my head of security but I believe he would serve you well. His name is Park Jimin, he can be a handful but he is a hardworking boy.” Jae Hoon‘s oxfords clacked again as he walked towards the exit. “I would also like to believe that I should protect every woman out there since I couldn’t save my own daughter.”

Protecting women and their rights was also one of Park Foundations’ campaigns in collaboration with the United Nations.

Jeongyeon was so blinded by his sentiments that she couldn’t see anything suspicious with his offers. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. My doors will be open for you although I doubt that you’d need my help.”

“Ah there will come a time when I just might… Well, I’ll be off then. I’m just a call away if you ever need me.” He tucked a business card into the newspaper and magazine rack by the elevator. “Goodbye, Jeongyeon.” He waved as the elevator doors closed.

  
  


✿

**w a t t l e**

f r i e n d s h i p ; c h a s t e l o v e

Sana brought Jihyo to a dog park to kill time before they meet up with Momo later in the afternoon and all of the dogs kept coming to Jihyo.

That also meant having male dog owners come to her too.

Jihyo considered herself average looking but if only she knew how beautiful she was, she would understand why she was always being hit on by both men and women.

But as the dense person she was, she never noticed.

“Aish, she’s mine.” Sana whispered to the shiba inu snuggling in her arms as the dog’s owner conversed with Jihyo. “Tell your owner to go away. I’m on a date.”

“That’s so cute!” Jihyo knelt down beside Sana who was seated on the grass. “Sana! He’s chewing on your hair.”

She couldn’t care less. She was too angry at the fact that she kept getting cockblocked by the other dog owners and their dogs. But she was able to drive them away by saying that Jihyo was hers without her future wife knowing.

But one boy, _ohohoho_. Sana wanted to rip his throat out. He wouldn’t leave Jihyo alone but he had a good reason, Sana was just too possessive to see it. His toy poodle always ran towards Jihyo because she smelled like flowers. Majority of the dogs did but this dark haired poodle was the most frequent visitor.

“Min Holly!” The owner picked his dog up for the seventh time. “I’m so sorry,” he turned to snuggle his dog, “I told you not to bother that girl again! Why can’t you just play with Mickey and Yeontan?”

Jihyo stepped forward and stroked the well groomed pup. “It’s fine, she’s beautiful though.”

Sana felt her heart twist. _They were too close!_

“Thank you.” The owner bowed and looked behind him at a boy who was waving. 

“Who’s that?” Jihyo kept her hand near the pup who was fondly nipping at her fingers.

“The sun and he’s all mine.” He sighed dreamily and bowed again. “I’m sorry for bothering again, bye.”

With a grin, she turned to Sana and squished her cheeks between her palms. “I’m sorry for ignoring you. The poodle was just too cute.”

“And I’m not?” Sana pouted.

Before Jihyo could respond, both of their phones buzzed in their bags.

Momo wanted to meet up at the arcade earlier than they expected and as for Jihyo’s received message, Chaeyoung screamed about how she and Dahyun are dating through text. 

Sana beamed. “Really? Dahyunie and Chae?”

“Yes!” Jihyo laughed and jumped. Finally, Chaeyoung found herself a good one to take care of her. “And Momo? Is she alright?”

“She said she left early and just wants to break her highscores in the arcade.”

Something was wrong and Jihyo knows that. She distanced herself from Momo because of what happened in Park Hyatt. She couldn’t find it in herself to face her.

…

“Took you awhile!” Momo crossed her arms and feigned anger. She was still dressed in her work clothes. “I’ve been waiting for thirty minutes! And the both of you went to the dog park without me?”

“How did you know?” Sana blinked.

“There’s dog fur all over your coats.” Momo stepped into the arcade and tied her blazer around her waist. “I just need to break GUEST L’s highscores… Hi Jihyo. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

The florist tensed up. “I guess it’s because I feel guilty—“

“They stole your truck, it’s not your fault. This whole thing isn’t your fault... Were you interrogated too?”

“No, I wasn’t.” The weight of the guilt suddenly felt heavier. They never even came to her flower shop. Her father had control over the police, he must have ordered them to not come to her.

A soft ah left Momo’s lips. She shook her head again and pulled her friends deeper into the arcade. She was here to distract herself, not think about the tabloids and articles against her.

About ten games and two trips to the photo booth, Jihyo ranked second place among the players in most of the arcade games.

GODJIHYO was what Momo typed in as Jihyo’s username. “You almost made it!” She screamed at the three point difference on the scoreboard. Grabbing Jihyo’s sleeve, she pleaded. “You have to beat whoever this GUEST L is.”

Jihyo smiled. She somewhat saw this as a secret penance for hurting Momo. She grabbed the fake gun attached to the game. “Let me try again.” She secretly wanted to criticize the setting and graphics of the games that involved shooting but it made Momo happy and it impressed Sana, so she kept quiet.

Momo and Sana beamed when she cracked her knuckles before the game started. The other kids swarmed around them too, chanting godjihyo over and over.

The game started shooting out tickets after Jihyo’s win. Everyone looked up at the scoreboard above the prize booth. Godjihyo ranked first in the arcade and below her was GUEST L then Mina and Momo followed along with the other cringey usernames the kids came up with.

“We beat him!” Momo jumped up and down. “You’re so good at shooting games, Jihyo. Do you shoot in real life?”

“I played with nerf guns when I was a kid... does that count?” Jihyo chuckled, holding Momo’s shoulders to contain her excitement. 

The kids carried the bundle of tickets to the prize booth after Jihyo gave it to them. She didn’t need them anyway.

The florist flinched for a moment and dug into her bag. “Chaeyoung taught me how to do origami the other day.” She pulled out a red origami rose and held it in front of Sana. “It got crumpled a bit, sorry.”

Sana was speechless again. “T-thank you, Jihyo.” The thought of confessing came into mind. “Listen, I—“

A huge panda was shoved in between them and a group of boys had their arms around it. “Godjihyo! This is for you!” They all scampered off after Jihyo bent backwards carrying the big stuffed animal plushie.

“Godjihyo?” There was a tug at her trousers and Jihyo had to lean down to listen to the toddler’s words over the loud music of the arcade. “You’re really cool.”

“Aw, thank you.” Jihyo smiled

The little girl pulled at her sleeve this time. “I think you should give that panda to someone special to you. My mommy says you should give the big things to people you love.”

“Really now?” Jihyo glanced at Sana who was scolding Momo who was violently kicking the vending machine. “Alright. I’ll do it?”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” She linked her pinky with hers.

Sana snickered at Jihyo who was having a hard time with the plushie. “They’re calling you a hero.”

Their voices were somewhat muffled because of the loud sounds of the arcade.

“They’re overreacting.” Jihyo scrunched her nose and adjusted the plush in her arms. “I’d like you to have this.” She sandwiched the plush in between them for support.

“Why?”

“The little girl said to give it to somebody special to me!”

“I can’t hear you!” Sana laughed. She did but she just wanted to hear it from Jihyo again. She was somebody special to Jihyo. “Say it again!”

Momo stopped kicking the vending machine. One of the games just announced, _ENTER USERNAME… GUEST L._ The name repeated in her head over and over again. She needed to know the identity of the bastard that kept wrecking her and Mina’s highscores.

“Why GUEST L?” A child inquired.

“Because I’m too lazy to make up a name.” 

Momo knew that voice, she rushed around the corner, even tripping over nothing in her haste. “Lisa?”

Her fellow dancer whirled around with her signature smile on her face. “Hello Momo! Oh Jihyo and Sana are here too!”

Sana started to hold in her laughter. She remembered the first time they interacted in the flower shop and how awkward Momo was.

Lisa tugged at Momo’s sleeve and reminded her that they need to be at their venue in an hour for their rehearsal. They left the place with happy smiles and giggles.

Jihyo’s phone buzzed and rang repeatedly. Annoyed, she checked her notifications. Her father sent her the article on Momo’s innocence and the Empire’s threats towards the CEO of Im Residences. She guessed he was planning to win the favor of Polaris. 

Sana almost cried when she read the article. Her best friend was cleared. Momo’s innocence was proven. Once they called Momo and informed her of the news, she screamed and cried as well.

“Let’s go home.” Jihyo held Sana’s hand as they walked towards the exit. “What should we have for lunch?”

…

Tzuyu watched Mina try and help her in the kitchen of the bakery.

She had to keep herself from gagging at the cookie she just bit from. She was a professional, for god’s sake. “Mina.”

“Yes?” Mina chuckled as she patted the flour off of her apron. “Something wrong?” She enjoyed baking donuts, cookies and cakes with Tzuyu.

“Too much salt. You didn’t put sugar in did you?”

“I’m sure I—“ Mina checked the label of the jar again and laughed nervously. “Oh my god, I thought it was sugar.”

The baker takes Mina to another side of the kitchen and asks her to add sprinkles and drizzle over the glazed and iced donuts. 

“I’m really sorry, Tzuyu.” Mina blushed as she demonstrated how the donuts were supposed to look like.

They’ve been spending more time together since the day they started exchanging flowers. Their coworkers noticed and the customers did too. The presentation and taste of the desserts were so much more delectable since then.

“It’s fine.” Tzuyu took a deep breath and she unknowingly clenched the bread she had in her hands. “Mina.”

The bread’s crumbs spilled through the gaps of her fingers

Afraid she made a mistake again, Mina started apologizing. “I did something wrong again, didn’t I?”

The entire bakery was on the edge of their seats waiting for a confession.

Tzuyu panicked. “Nonono I just wanted to say that I really like you a lot!” Her hands then flew to her mouth, covering her face in flour, sugar, and crumbs.

The lounge was quiet.

Mina had a beaming smile. “Just that? But Tzuyu… I like you too.” Everyone else held their breaths. Was it really happening?

Then Mina added, “You’re like my best friend here.”

Teacups clanked against their plates, forks aggressively stabbed at their cakes, the customers rolled their eyes and the employees started violently rocking chairs. Everyone acted upon their frustration.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun watched it happen through the window where Mina and Tzuyu conversed through.

“They’re even worse than we were!” Dahyun whispered.

Chaeyoung snorted and the lukewarm mocha drink in her mug jumped in her hands. “Have you seen Jihyo and Sana? They’re even more hopeless.”

“Right.”

Tzuyu wiped at her face and patted the rest of the mess away. “No, what I mean is— nevermind. You’re my best friend too.”

Mina flinched. She was hoping for Tzuyu to correct her and confess.

Chaeyoung groaned and jumped over the counter. Taking matters into her own hands, she screamed into the window. “SHE WANTS TO DATE YOU. I THOUGHT JIHYO WAS DENSE BUT SHE’S HOPELESS, TZUYU HAS A CRUSH ON YOU, MINA!”

Mina blinked and her mouth fell open. Tzuyu looked at her friend in complete and utter horror. 

“Before you say anything, Tzuyu, the whole bakery knows and you two are the only dumb ones who don’t even notice your own tension.” Chaeyoung laughed and returned to her seat and faced Dahyun who looked at her with wide eyes. “They were taking too long.”

“Is it true?” Mina held the icing pack close to her chest, her pressure making a mess on her apron. 

“Yeah.” Tzuyu stepped back. “Are you mad?”

“Of course not!” Mina beamed and wrapped her arms around the baker. She was even jumping up and down. “I… oh my god. Let’s get coffee together!”

“We work in a bakery. Why can’t we get the coffee here?”

“Oh… you’re right.”

Their confession was so bland. _What a let down._

An old lady pushed through the door of the kitchen and slammed a couple of bills on the counter. “I absolutely loathe the both of you. Take this money and go on a date.” She went back to her table, grumbling on and on about how the youngins were wasting their youth and privileges.

Mina giggled and moved her thumbs above Tzuyu’s hands. She smiled at the bumps of her veins and knuckles.

“Unnie.” Tzuyu looked down. “I… I’m… I wanted… I actually wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend?”

“Aren’t I already though?” Mina grinned. “We’re friends and we’re both girls.”

“Oh.”

“You dummy.” Mina quickly pecked at the corner of Tzuyu’s lips; still keeping her intimate distance with the baker, she chuckled. “I can never say no to you.”

“O-Oh…” Tzuyu gulped and felt Mina’s hands on her hips. “Then… can you kiss me again?”

Mina hummed and complied to her request.

Dahyun gently shook Chaeyoung’s arm and pointed at Mina and Tzuyu kissing. “Can we do that too?”

  
  


✿

**h y d r a n g e a**

_h e a r t l e s s n e s s_

Jeongyeon met Jimin. Did she like him? No. He was a pain in the ass.

Park Jimin was appointed to Yoo Jeongyeon for a reason. He was supposed to gather intel on Polaris to see how and what would be the best way to destroy the company from the inside. _Best wishes from Park Jae Hoon himself._

“You can stop following me now.” Jeongyeon stopped him. She needed to meet with Victoria Secret again. She had Jimin for about two weeks and she doesn’t like him.

Jae Hoon asked Victoria Secret to give her another chance… and they did. Money spoke louder than words and that man was too rich for his own good.

“I’m being paid by my uncle.” Jimin adjusted his dress shirt and ran a hand through his hair. “And if he says to stop following you, then I’ll stop. My job is to protect you and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. Remember that time you told me to go home earlier than I wanted?”

_Right_. She was almost kidnapped and robbed (probably killed too) if it weren’t for Park Jimin staying behind and stalking her.

Jeongyeon held the files closer to her chest. “Fine. Just keep your distance.” And he did the complete opposite. He stood behind her leather seat throughout the entire meeting. 

Once he mentioned that it was upon Jae Hoon’s orders. The board flinched. They knew how dangerous it was to be on his bad side. He could bankrupt you at his command.

Jeongyeon and Jimin’s afternoon and evening were cleared for the day and for the first time too. Jimin also acted not only as her chaffeur too. But once she noticed Jimin taking a different route from the way to her building, she thought, _Dammit. She was right, Jimin was bad news. Jae Hoon hired him to kill her... she should have known better. Should she jump out of the car? No, that sounded too risky._

“Calm down, boss.” Jimin chuckled and took another turn. He noticed the panic aching to act on itself on her face. “I’m just taking you to see a friend.” He was also trained to read expressions, everyone in his family was.

They arrived at the hospital where Nayeon was still recovering but Jeongyeon didn’t recognize the building.

“What are we doing at your uncle’s hospital?” Jeongyeon watched him open the door for her after he parked her Audi. 

“Trust me. You need this.” 

“I don’t understand.” She stayed still in her seat. She didn’t want to follow.

“Just follow me… if you don’t, Jae Hoon will—“

She was more afraid of Jae Hoon than she was of Jimin. So she complied; she didn’t want herself to be on his bad side… no one did. He could destroy anyone in a heartbeat.

Following her bodyguard through the unfamiliar halls and earning herself some soul-burning stares from the doctors and nurses they passed by, she realized what he had planned for her. “Jimin, no! I won’t go!”

“ _Jimin, yes._ ” He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from running away. “Don’t you want to apologize?”

“I knew you were an asshole but this is too much and haven’t you heard, dumbass? I’m innocent. I didn’t poison her.”

“I know.”

“Then why? What do I have to say sorry for?” Jeongyeon begged with her eyes to let him see how desperate she was to leave this place and not see Nayeon.

“For all those times you avoided her. Come on, for a professional businesswoman, you’re really childish.”

“Can we leave? I can’t—“ Jeongyeon watched him twist the doorknob and open the door. “NONONONO. JIMIN. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU.”

“Jiminie?” Nayeon blinked with a surprised smile. She was still recovering from the poisoning. Her recovery was taking longer than expected. Her eyes then landed on Jeongyeon. “Why is she here?”

The CEO of Polaris clung onto Jimin’s arm. “How do you know her?”

“She’s a niece of Jae Hoon. All godchildren are expected to gather at every birthday of his. That’s how I know her.” He entered the room with Jeongyeon cowering behind his back. “Someone wants to say hi, unnie… Say hi, boss!” He nudged the CEO behind him.

“N-Nayeon, listen—“

Nayeon almost rolled her eyes and smiled at Jimin. “How does it feel being the new head of security?” She had no intention of having a conversation with Jeongyeon. “And how about—“

“Nayeonie.” Jimin pressed his hands together almost like preparing for a prayer. “I have to speak with this branch’s head of security. And…” his eyes rolled over to Jeongyeon. “ I don’t know how to feel because I got demoted to personal bodyguard.” He winked at the CEOs and left the room but he promised to return for Jeongyeon.

Once the door clicked. The two rivals avoided eye contact but Jeongyeon decided to be the brave one.

Hearing heels clack against the floor, Nayeon turned to Jeongyeon who looked awkward in her stance. Well… Jeongyeon felt awkward. She could not believe she’s doing this in front of Nayeon.

With a shaky voice, she began to sing and “dance”

Nayeon knew that pose.

“ _Fancy_ …” Jeongyeon was sweating while she performed. “ _You_ … oh god, I’m not doing this.” She quickly returned to her seat beside Nayeon’s bed.

It was from Nayeon’s performance from the Charity event they held last time. That was also the last time they saw each other.

“You came all this way to embarrass yourself?” Nayeon had to hold back a laugh. Jeongyeon was as charming as ever. 

“I… actually no. Jimin forced me to see you.”

“Knew it.”

“And I absolutely would hate to say this, but he’s right.” She mentally punched herself. “I do need to apologize. You didn’t deserve the way I treated you.” Jeongyeon played with her thumbs and the clean white sheets were the only thing she could look at. “I’m a dumbass. I guess I only avoided you because I liked you? I enjoyed playing this chasing game we do and I… oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Nayeon started laughing. Jeongyeon was pathetic and sad when it came to feelings. “I’m sorry too for always being a pain in the ass.”

“Oh please, you flatter yourself. Jimin’s much more of a pain in the ass than you and Momo combined.”

…

In the eerie basement of the hospital, Jimin conversed with the head of security. They were only a couple of rooms away from the morgue and the lights were flickering.

A perfect place for a murder or a crime scene.

“And Jae Hoon appointed you to be Yoo Jeongyeon’s bodyguard?” Chanyeol snorted. “How is it?”

There were so many Parks, Jimin himself lost count. But Park Chanyeol was one of his favorite relatives.

“Their security code around their files is weak.” Jimin boasted, transferring the files into his cousin’s laptop. “All transactions can be found there.” He referred to the file that appeared on the screen.

They were ordered to send the files directly to Park Jae Hoon as soon as possible. He had plans for Polaris Supermalls and Resorts.

Chanyeol knew that look on Jimin’s face. It had guilt written all over it, so he slapped him. Jimin didn’t even react. His mentor and father used to slap him before too. “If Jae Hoon or your mentor sees you like that, they might reprimand you… you know how they feel about guilt.”

Park Jae Hoon was never the one for titles. He requested— demanded his family, friends, and all those who worked under and for him to call him by his name. He hated being called dad, uncle, or boss… but sir was an exception. He also wasn’t a man of pity or guilt.

“I’m sorry.” Jimin muttered under his breath, eyes trained on the screen of the gadget.

Park Jimin was one of Jae Hoon’s best men. He executed his attacks and missions perfectly and so that left a weight of expectations on him. Jimin always tried to be the best to please his superiors or at least be the happiest he can be. But all those missions and tasks always made him feel bad.

Along with Jihyo and quite possibly Mingyu, he was also in line for Jae Hoon’s throne.

He just wanted to be on the good side for once. But like the rest of his family and the business men and women of South Korea, he was too afraid to stand up to his godfather.

“ _Sorry_ is going to get you killed one day, Jimin.”

“ _Good_.” Jimin wasn’t afraid of death, he would welcome it with open arms, yet he was more afraid of continuing to live under Jae Hoon’s name and dream.

But he still faced Jeongyeon with a happy smile despite his motives against her. She believed he was the happiest mochi boy there was. She never saw him frown. That’s the image he wanted her to see.

“How did it go with Nayeonie?” Jimin bounced on his feet. 

A fresh shade of red, like the color of Jihyo’s roses in her flower shop, spread throughout Jeongyeon’s cheeks.

“Hey.” Jimin nudged her. “I’m your bodyguard and I think I deserve to know… and that girl that’s crushing on you—“

“She kissed me.”

“OH WOW. Why didn’t you say so?” Jimin pulled her to the car quickly despite her attempts to shut him up with her hand. “Let’s go drink and celebrate!”

Jeongyeon laughed for the first time with Jimin. “I didn’t bring my purse!”

Jimin promised her that it would be his treat.

He thought she would be someone who could hold their booze really well and he was absolutely wrong. Jeongyeon was tipsy as hell after her fourth or fifth shot.

Jimin was on his seventh or eighth cocktail and his liver should be crying for mercy but then again, he doesn’t really drink much… only on special occasions.

“I’m happy that she felt the same way.” The CEO of Polaris hiccuped. “I just… I don’t know. I was shy.”

“You, shy?” Jimin snorted, passing her another shot of vodka with scotch and cranberry juice. He knew about the effects of alcohol and he was going to use them to his advantage. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

Jeongyeon downed the burning beverage in less than two gulps, earning herself a loud WHOO at the feeling of the drink searing her throat. “Yes, me shy! _SHY SHY SHY!_ ” She hiccuped again. “ASK ME ANYTHING I’LL BE TOO SHY TO ANSWER!”

_Yep. She was dead drunk_.

He passed her another shot. “How much does Polaris—“

“POLARIS SUPERMALLS AND RESORTS!” She corrected him with a slam of her shot glass onto the table, cracking the small object.

Jimin nodded. “How much does Polaris Supermalls and Resorts earn in… lets say, in a month alone?”

“A lot! Duh!” She was slurring her words at this point. “I partial own… partially own… half own… kind of own… the establishments found in my malls and the sponsors… stockholders… rich people with lots of money give me a lot of money. And there’s rent pay too.” Her sentences were falling apart.

“And how much are we talking about?”

“Twenty won? Times five million.”

“A hundred million won?”

“Depends on which branch are we talking about.” Jeongyeon giggled again and hiccuped.

Was this the reason behind Jae Hoon targeting Polaris Supermalls and Resorts? Money? Jae Hoon had almost everything. Why would he need the money?

Polaris had more potential of being a rival company rather than being a partner of his. He had fun destroying companies and organizations from the inside. How else would he completely own and control the ministry of defense and the monopolization of weapon manufacturing in South Korea?

Bankrupting them was merely a part of his entertainment.

Jimin swirled the beverage in his hand while Jeongyeon whined about wanting to sleep. “One last question, boss. Is there a way I can access your shares?”

“There’s absolutely no way I’m telling you, Park Jimin. You’re a Park! And I’m afraid of Parks, especially Park Jae Hoon. He’s scary.”

“I know.”

“Are you scared of Park Jae Hoon too?” 

“I am, actually.”

“Okay, don’t tell Jimin that he’s my friend and you’re now my friend too.” She hiccuped again. “So it’s going to be our special secret super secret and you have to pinky promise not to tell Jimin even if he’s my friend too. Actually do not tell anyone, I trust you.”

Jimin nodded again despite her losing her sense and laced his pinky with hers. “Pinky promise.” She was rather chatty when drunk.

She whispered her code and bank pin into Jimin’s ear.

…

Jihyo had urges to kill her father but what he just did tonight made her want to kill him even more.

Jae Hoon burned her flower shop. After taking Sana back to her apartment, she and Mingyu came home to Jihyo’s workplace being burned. All that was left of it was a bike. Actually, it wasn’t even her Bajaj Pulsar RS 200. It was replaced with a Royal Enfield Thunderbird.

_She loved that Pulsar_.

Attached to the Thunderbird was a neatly made bow and a note. 

**_Come home_ **

**_\- PJH, dad_ **

The flames reflected off of the bike’s metallic coating as blotches of shades of orange red. It was a beauty, yes; but it was given by her father and she absolutely detested his gifts. Even Mingyu’s home was being burned down to rubble.

Chaeyoung messaged them that the Empire was coming over with plans to assassinate them. The message was relayed late. The damage had already been done.

“I don’t want to go.” Jihyo crumbled the paper and threw it into the fire of her flower shop. Where was the fire brigade and the police when she needed them?

Everyone in the neighborhood and was calling for help. Oh wait. Her father has complete control and monopolization over the police and all other security organizations of the region.

_Bastard_.

Her neighbors were panicking and crying over the florist and her friend that died in the shop and in the house behind her shop.

He even staged her and Mingyu’s death. _Amazing_.

A familiar sleek black Bentley rolled around the corner of the street. Mingyu automatically recognized the car to be Jae Hoon’s. Of course. He himself used to ride that car with his father figure.

He put his hand on Jihyo’s shoulder and led her out of the crowd that desperately tried to kill the flames. The fire brigade and the paramedics came. Etched on the side of their vehicles was the brand PARK just below the vehicles’ respective logos.

“We have to go.” Mingyu gripped Jihyo’s arm with a nervous aura. “Jihyo, listen to me, please. His car is waiting for us, I—“

Jihyo yanked her arm away from him. “No. He can try to make me come home all he wants, I’d… I’d rather die than come back to work for him.”

“What about Sana? The empire is at his beck and call, they would drop everything to follow him. He can have her killed any moment, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sana… Momo, Jeongyeon, all of the friends you made in that flower shop, they’re all on his watchlist. Especially that Minatozaki Sana.”

So that’s her father’s game. He was going to use Sana as leverage. 

The leather seat squeaked when the both of them sat inside the dark car. Jihyo was shaking with anger. She hated her heritage. The car started to move.

Fifteen minutes into the ride, tears threatened to fall. Jihyo tried her best to keep herself from crying. Nothing ever went her way and tears always lead to rather harsh consequences. Parks were not allowed to cry.

And when she used to cry, her father would lock her up in a dark closet without any lighting to get her to stop. That’s why Jihyo developed a small fear of small spaces and the dark. She learned to overcome her emotions and manipulate them as the years went by. She hasn’t cried since she was eleven years old.

Mingyu placed his hand over hers and gave her a small pat of reassurance. 

The driver removed his hat and shades, revealing Jae Hoon to be one in disguise. “Hello, Jihyo… Mingyu…”

Jihyo quickly rubbed her eyes, ridding herself of the tears. Even her nails dug into her palm as she clenched her fists.

“How was your night?” 

His children tensed up even more. Being in the same enclosed space as their father was suffocating. Does Jae Hoon know? Of course. He knew his own children were afraid of him.

“Did you like the bike I gave you, Jihyo? I bought it at a price.” Jae Hoon looked through the mirror to see the both of them looking outside through the heavily tinted windows. “I thought I taught you children better than this. Where are your manners?”

They suddenly felt like their twelve year old selves again. In those years of adolescence, Jae Hoon used to make them kneel on the burning asphalt on the helipad of his main building underneath the sun. He hired the best tutor in the region so he expected that his children should give him the best results.

Jihyo had her fair share of running away at the end of the day she would sleep with bandaged palms because of the wooden plank her father abused her hands with. There were times when she took the blame for Mingyu as well, she thought of it as her responsibility of being the big sister and the biological child of Park Jae Hoon.

They followed their father into his office. It looked like nothing has changed. Except for the spot in front of his mahogany desk where he liked to have his victims shot. That small area’s dried stain looked darker in contrast to the carpet. 

“Nothing?” Jae Hoon twisted his Rolex into a proper position. “Still nothing?” He sat on his leather office chair, facing his children who refused to reply. “What? Don’t tell me… are you afraid of your own father?”

“Straight to the point, please.” Jihyo stepped forward, advancing on her father. “There’s no use in asking us how we’ve been doing. I would prefer you to tell us what you need so we could get it over with.” She deeply breathed in to calm her nerves. How and where did she get the guts to talk back? Either way, she had a right to expression. “Thank you.”

Jae Hoon is a man with no regard for rights. “If you say so.” He wore a smile that he would use to charm his stockholders and rivals. “I knew there was a bit of me in you.”

Mingyu felt Jihyo wrap her fingers around his wrist, dreading for Jae Hoon’s next assignment. Adding to her suspicion, their stepmother entered the office. Her simple business casual attire perfectly matched the lights of the city that sparkled through the gigantic glass windows.

She must have returned from her meeting with the board members of the United Nations.

“I need you to marry Mingyu.” Jae Hoon requested, lacing his fingers together and crossing his legs. He needed an heir. He wouldn’t trust anyone other than Mingyu.

“No.” Her response was immediate. Mingyu was a brother, not a potential husband. She never saw him as anything other than a sibling. “I’m not… I’m not going to marry him.” 

She felt offended as well. Was that how her father saw her? Just someone to carry the next Park? They weren’t even a family anymore, it felt more like a cult instead.

“And why not?”

Jihyo’s grip tightened around his wrist, agitated. “I… he’s… Mingyu is like a brother to me. I’m not going to—“

**_B A N G !_ **

It all happened so fast. A loud thump followed the flash and blast. Jae Hoon had pulled the trigger on his gun.

Mingyu quickly pulled Jihyo against his chest and shielded her eyes before she could turn around to see the scene. “Don’t look.”

Jihyo thought her father shot Mingyu.

Eunji, Park Jae Hoon’s wife and maternal figure of his children, was dead. He shot her himself. He believed she nothing more than needed company, a rebound.

A chorus of gunshots followed, each bullet piercing her already dead body. Jihyo watched the blood pool towards her boots through Mingyu’s long fingers. Crimson slipped under the soles of her shoes.

“How could you?” Jihyo, still shielded by Mingyu, squeaked and could hear her father’s men drag the body away. “Why would you do this?”

“I’m not immortal, my dear.” Jae Hoon ordered his men to then clean the mess he created. “I need an heir and who better to take over my empire than my own children. Mingyu isn’t of our descent but he is still my son. I raised him and so I trust him.”

She kept her eyes trained on her father after removing the long fingers of Mingyu off of her eyes. She tried her best not to break down. “And what if we don’t? What happens if I don’t agree to your insane idea?”

“Easy.” He loaded his silver firearm again and his children froze in fear. “You’re my blood. That would make him useless to me.” He pointed the weapon at Mingyu.

Jihyo stood her ground, not bothering to disarm him. Mingyu breathed and expected his demise to be similar to Eunji’s, their mother. Jae Hoon deemed her worthless behind her back since he couldn’t bear an heir with her.

That damned man grinned and cocked his gun, waiting for a reaction from his daughter. There was absolutely no way she would allow him to kill Mingyu. “Are you alright, Jihyo? I thought you would be yelling at me by now, isn’t that all you do nowadays? Disrespect me? Burden me with your ungratefulness?”

Jihyo inhaled deeply. She needed to appear calm and indifferent. Her own father scared her and she was not going to allow him to use her fear as leverage or an advantage.

“You wouldn’t.” She dared him.

Mingyu blinked at her statement. Was she really going to allow Jae Hoon to shoot him? He never feared for his life as much as he did just now. Jihyo maneuvered his arm away from Mingyu’s direction. The bullet pierced the shin of one of Jae Hoon’s guards.

The victim of the bullet was escorted and replaced almost immediately.

“Did you make up your mind?” Jae Hoon returned the firearm to its respective drawer with a satisfied smile.

“Did I have a choice?” Jihyo frowned. He murdered her mother, she can’t have him kill her brother next. Did she love her father? A little part of her did.

  
  
  


✿

**v i s c a r i a**

d a n c e w i t h m e

“She’s not dead!” Sana screamed with puffy eyes, shoving through the hills of used tissues with her phone in hand. “Jihyo’s not dead… I knew it.”

“You made a mess, Sana.” Momo frowned, kicking the tissues to an area of her room. “Why would she be dead? Didn’t she say she was at a family reunion for the weekend?”

“Right.” Sana crawled over to Momo and lied down between her legs, pressing the side of her face against Momo’s hidden abs under her cotton sweatshirt. “I missed this.”

That night was the first night they both got to rest in a few months since Momo was appointed as the opening act and Sana as the backstage manager for the show.

Sana moved upward and placed her head just over Momo’s heart, listening to her soft heartbeat. “Momo?”

The goddess of dance hummed.

“Thank you for being my hoe.”

“You’re welcome?”

“Think I have a chance with Jihyo?” Sana whispered with rosy cheeks.

Momo shrugged, understanding Sana’s train of thought. Jihyo would message Momo every night just to talk about the cute things Sana did that day, but she decided to leave their development up to the both of them. “You know how dense that woman is.” 

“But still, do you think I have a chance?”

“Maybe. You should see the way she looks at you.”

“Liar.” Sana pouted

“Believe what you believe in.” Momo turned to her phone that kept vibrating on her floor while charging. She squeaked when she saw the caller’s ID. 

She quickly mouthed Lisa’s name to Sana before answering the call. She even put it on speaker so Sana could hear, because homies help homies.

Sana chewed on the skin of her hand with anticipation.

“Momo! Hi! I’m so sorry for calling.” Lisa’s sweet voice filled the silence of the room.

“What’s up?” Momo internally groaned at her response.

“Are you free? Because I’m at the studio right now and I’m having trouble with the last few steps.”

Sana held both of her thumbs up and urged her to accept the invitation.

“Yeah I’ll come over.”

“Great. I’ll buy us some snacks.” Lisa then ended the call.

Momo looked at Sana apologetically. “Are you sure? Like really sure?”

Sana laughed. “Yes of course! I know where your secret stash is so I’m good.” 

“Don’t touch my twinkies.” Momo playfully glared before changing into a more suitable for impressing someone but I still need to be comfortable outfit.

...

It’s been two hours since Lisa and Momo danced the night away. They stayed in the studio until three in the morning and continued to practice in Lisa’s apartment.

Sana locked Momo’s house down and went to bed, waiting for a text from Jihyo only to receive none.

“Is that Sana?” Lisa lazily tied her hair into a bun while Momo lowered her phone after the call.

“She’s having trouble with Jihyo.” Momo bent down to tie her shoelaces.

“The florist?”

“The one and only.”

Lisa pulled her sweatpants higher and huffed. She demanded one more round before finally resting. It was four in the morning and Momo was on the brink of falling asleep.

“The show’s in two weeks.” Lisa panted, downing her water. “We can’t afford to be lazy.”

“But we’re doing so well! Have you seen your students?”

“It’s not enough.”

“Hey, those kids worked their asses off. Are you actually saying that they’re not enough?” Momo sat and leaned herself against the foot of the couch, a water bottle in hand.

Lisa paused and lowered her arms. “N-no! It’s just…”

Momo sighed and brought her knees close to her chest. “We’re all tired and I’d hate for you to overwork yourself.”

“Momo… I’m sorry—“

“You’re tired too, so let’s just rest, okay? The show’s in two weeks.”

Sneakers stopped squeaking against the floor and padded towards the goddess of dance. Lisa took her place beside her and sighed. “I was used to never being enough.” 

Momo shook her head. “Don’t think like that. You literally choreographed the entire dance.”

“You mean we.”

“Well, you were my inspiration.”

“That’s very sweet of you.”

•••

“Let’s get out of here.” Mingyu whispered. 

Jihyo turned away from him. Everyone’s lives were on the line because of her. “We shouldn’t and we couldn’t.”

She was losing her spirit and he didn’t appreciate that. Jae Hoon definitely destroyed his only daughter:

“Don’t you see?” She spoke without facing him, instead she wrapped herself in her duvet in frustration. “Why aren’t you crying? We just lost Eunji! It could have been you but it should have been me! I can’t do this anymore, Mingyu. Everybody’s in danger because of me. I don’t know what to do. I just want a normal life…”

_**PARK EUNJI: DEAD** _

_BY: KIM SE JEONG_

_Wife of the self-acclaimed CEO of Park Enterprises, Park Jae Hoon, and one of South Korea’s beloved ambassadors, found herself in a fatal car crash with bullet wounds two of her escorts and driver and devastating her husband and family. “It seems like the Empire is certainly out to kill me,” quotes her husband_.

Jihyo sobbed harder and that was when Mingyu embraced the roll of a blanket and hummed, lulling her sleep.

Just three floors below them, Jae Hoon was faking the interviews and the entire thing with his journalists. It was a perk that he monopolized the journalism industry.

“How will you deal with the threats of the Empire?” A journalist inquired beside his cameraman.

One of the news directors and scriptwriters had made cue cards for the CEO in case he wanted alternatives for his answers. Not that he needed them anyway.

Jae Hoon was very good at crying… or rather faking. “My wife was… _is_ … an amazing woman with a heart of gold. If I choose to avenge her, she might come down to haunt me.” He then dryly laughed for an effect. “I… I will… I’m sorry.” With a deep breath he wished he was convincing enough. “I will continue my efforts in my advocacy for societal change and I do wish the public would support our movements and charities in my wife’s name. I believe she would want me to continue doing good even without her by my side.”

Chaeyoung watched the entire interview from her home. Throwing her remote at the screen and breaking the TV, she flopped onto the bed in frustration. She may have toppled over a couple of her art materials.

“What’s wrong?” Dahyun placed a bowl of popcorn and two mugs of hot chocolate on top of their coffee table. “Artist’s block again?”

“No… wait, maybe yeah…” Chaeyoung sighed and her eyes followed the lines of the cracks on the screen. “I’m sorry about the TV.”

“We were planning to replace it anyway.” Dahyun smiled and wrapped her in a blanket made of wool. “So don’t worry about it.”

The Son family and its members were threatened by the Parks. It was a crucial time for the Empire and they needed the support of the Sons and Kims. Those two families worked for Jae Hoon’s lineage for almost eight generations.

Chaeyoung knew Dahyun was a Kim but was she a part of this whole mess?

“Hey, were you one of Park Eunji’s supporters?” Dahyun pursed her lips. She doesn’t know how to comfort a person like this. Chaeyoung only sobbed harder.

So she grabbed one of her oil pastels and charcoal pencils and drew a beard and a mustache around her lips, some sideburns, and of course monobrow on her snow white skin. 

“What are you doing?” Chaeyoung sniffled, but smiled nonetheless.

“I’m going to kiss you—“

“Not like that!” She was referring to the mess her companion made on her face.

“EXACTLY LIKE THIS AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!” Dahyun squealed and peppered kisses all over Chaeyoung, even staining both of their pajamas with smears of black.

With one peck to her cheek Dahyun sighed. “You saw it coming, we all did.”

That statement stole Chaeyoung’s attention.

“Park Jae Hoon is a sadistic monster, it was sort of expected that he kills one of his family members one day.” Dahyun continued. “Do you know the real story behind Jihyo’s biological mother?” 

There was no response from her companion so she proceeds with the story. “What my mom says is that she was raped by that monster and had no choice but to marry him and bear his kid, but it’s still the same ending though, she died giving birth to Jihyo.”

That was a common story between the families under Jae Hoon’s watchful eye, but Chaeyoung decided to let her have her thunder, but that story was one that never left the circle of the members of the Empire.

“H-how do you know this? Are you one of us too?” There were too many Parks and Kims under the family business to even count, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if Kim Dahyun said yes.

“Used to. My family apparently removed themselves from that lineage of Kims when I was a baby and luckily, Jae Hoon let my grandfather and father go. I didn’t grow up in the same environment like you did… in a way, I wasn’t a part of the mess you’re in? I just know of it? Yeah.”

It somehow explained why Dahyun’s mother had quite a dislike for Jihyo despite not ever meeting her.

“So you’re not Empire?”

Dahyun laughed. “Basically. Use that smart brain of yours, Chae!” 

The art major smears more paint onto her with a beaming smile. Dahyun quips that she’s happy she made her feel better.

“I should probably go rescue Jihyo.” Chaeyoung then tries to catch her breath. 

“Even I know that’s stupid.” Dahyun frowns seeing Chaeyoung’s saddened expression. “But what’s stupider is that you’re planning to do it alone.”

“What are you—“

“I’m going to help you, dumdum.”

…

Jeongyeon debated with herself whether to go visit Nayeon at a time like meanwhile Jimin went against his policy and protocol and left to see her.

Jae Hoon would have his head once he finds out that Jimin left Jeongyeon’s side. 

Nayeon was clearly doing better than before but her family insisted on having her stay at Jae Hoon’s hospital.

“Did you hear?” She toyed with the curtains. “Park Eunji is dead.”

“The entirety of South Korea knows, noona.” Jimin laughed dryly and proceeded to pouring two glasses of water for the both of them. “Has the hospital food been treating you well?” A little small talk wouldn’t hurt to lift the mood.

“Me? Yes. But as for the other patients, not as privileged as I am.”

“Meaning?”

She steps closer to the bodyguard of her rival. She couldn’t afford to have the cameras or any device hear her. “Despite him being an advocate for status equality, what difference does it make when he still… I don’t know, gives the VIP imported food from Europe and the other patients get the usual?”

Jimin smiles to himself then pats her head. “You think too much, Noona. The food you’re getting are upon your father’s expenses and his personal delivery. The other patients’ meals are prepared by the handpicked selection of chefs by Jae Hoon himself.”

“I just want everyone to get a taste of luxury.” Nayeon reasoned with a blush. “As much as I hate to admit it, not everyone is as privileged as us.”

He wished to tell her the truth. The truth about the family business. The truth about the foundation of the Empire and Park Enterprises.

_The truth behind Park Jae Hoon_.

Nayeon crossed her arms with a murmur and Jimin certainly heard it.

“There is something fishy about that man, I just can’t pinpoint what.”

“You noticed.” Jimin nodded. “He is a suspicious one, isn’t he?”

She playfully jabs her finger at his chest. “Ooh, you shouldn’t say that, he might kill us.”

“ _He will_.”

“You look too serious about it. You know, it’s not nice to—“

“I am. Trust me, noona.” He couldn’t help it anymore. If her family was part of the whole ordeal, she had the right to know. “I’ve seen things you haven’t.”

Nayeon freezes on the spot. _Finally_. Someone who shared the same idea as her. Ever since she was poisoned at Park Hyatt, it was such a strange sight to see her father wear his usual satisfied expression that was rather fit for a business transaction.

Sometimes she felt like her father sold her to Jae Hoon. That would certainly explain her extended stay in the hospital.

The hasty knock on her door surprised the both of them. “Jimin, boss is looking for you.” Kang Seulgi, head of finance for Park Enterprises and one of the nieces of the Emperor.

“Jae Hoon?” Nayeon’s eyes widened. That name has now become a household term to fear.

“Jeongyeon.” Seulgi corrected with a laugh. “She needs Jimin to give an orientation to the new applicants in the security department.”

Being part of the emperor’s inner circle, that makes her another asset to Jae Hoon. With his request, she had also become one of the secretaries of Jeongyeon’s company, Polaris.

He was so close to destroying his rival.

Did Jimin want to see Jeongyeon and Nayeon suffer at the hands of his godfather and family? Of course not.

“I’ll go on ahead.” Jimin pecks the temples of Nayeon and Seulgi and leaves to meet with Jeongyeon.

She was a far better boss than Jae Hoon will ever be and he hopes, along with some of his family members, that their godfather will fail.

  
  
  


✿

  
  


**s n a p d r a g o n**

d e c e p t i o n

  
  


Jihyo opens the door to Chaeyoung out of breath. Just a moment was needed to understand the intentions of the shorter one.

“No.” The daughter of the CEO of Park Enterprises answered blankly. “I’m not leaving with you.”

“Yes you are.” Chaeyoung corrected. She couldn’t understand why it was Jihyo’s desire to stay. That girl would give anything to cut her ties with Jae Hoon, her father. “I came all the way here for nothing, then. You know we can give this all up if—“

The exhausted sigh from Jihyo was enough to silence Chaeyoung. “You don’t understand. Maybe you can leave, but I can’t. He’ll just come find me and probably use you, Mingyu, Sana, Dahyun, or anyone as bait to make me come back… I can’t have that, Chae.”

When Dahyun’s name was mentioned, Chaeyoung could only imagine what could happen to her best friend.

“Then what’s going to happen to you?” Another question came into mind. Knowing Mingyu, he would be helping Jihyo leave. “Where’s Mingyu?”

“He wasn’t around when I woke up. I haven’t seen him since last night.” 

“What do you mean?”

“My dad requested to meet with him, that was the last time I heard of him… how did you get in?”

“The hallways were empty and too easy—“

One of Jihyo’s bodyguards barged into her room with Dahyun. “Miss Son, you have violated and meddled with the wishes of the Emperor, for that… you and your friend will be punished.” He then locked eyes with the daughter of his boss. “You shouldn’t have tried to escape, Miss Park. Your father will be furious.”

Jihyo stood protectively in front of Chaeyoung and locked eyes with Dahyun to comfort her. “I demand that you let them go. I had no intention of leaving.”

The familiar clicks from the soles of expensive oxfords padded towards them.

“You never learn, do you?” Jae Hoon entered the room with a dry laugh. “Jihyo, you should be old enough to understand that our way of life isn’t easy. Whatever happens to us should stay within the circle.” He nods at the escorts that accompanied him. “Take them away and keep those two apart.”

Dahyun’s eyes were full of fear when her feet didn’t touch the floor as she was lifted higher from the ground.

One escort held Jihyo back while Chaeyoung and Dahyun fought back as hard as they could until they were tranquilized. Jihyo screamed at the escorts to stop and to let them go. Dahyun was knocked out in ten seconds, Chaeyoung was slowly losing consciousness as she tried to call out Dahyun’s name. 

Everything slowed down in Jihyo’s vision as she watched the men carry her friends out of the bedroom and disappear into the hallways of the building before the door clicked shut.

Jae Hoon was obviously unfazed—he was used to sounds of torment.

“You have the choice to attend the funeral.” He voiced out, paying no mind to his daughter’s state of mind. “Eunji would definitely appreciate it.”

“How could you talk like you haven’t taken anything from me?” Jihyo sobbed as the escort let go of her and left the both of them to speak. “Why couldn’t you leave me alone?”

“Taken from you?” He scoffed. “All I ever did was _give_. I gave you a chance to do what you wanted. I gave you a home, an education, a family. That flower shop? I gave that to you. I did everything in my power to see you flourish into the young woman you are today. I’m not going to last long in this life, Jihyo. I need someone to take over. _I’m still your father_ , I know what’s best for you and for this family.”

She chucked a pillow at her father as a pathetic attempt to let him stop talking. “What about what’s best for me?” Her voice cracked as she spoke, she wanted to be selfish. “Why can’t you see that I don’t want any part of this?”

“You are being incredibly childish. I give you everything and what do I get in return? **Disrespect**.”

“You absolutely deserve it.” Jihyo narrowed her eyes at him, her anger had deteriorated her thought process and comprehension. “All those people you murdered…”

Jae Hoon sighed, exhausted with the conversation. His talk with Mingyu was so much more productive than his banter with his daughter. “Why can’t you see the good I’ve done for this country? Everything I do, I do it for our family, I do it for our country, I do it for you and Mingyu.”

“Bastard!” She screamed. “You’ve done nothing but—“

**SMACK**.

The CEO of Park Enterprises had just slapped his own daughter for her insolence.

“For us?” Jihyo’s voice wavered. “For us?” She repeated with tearful eyes. “All our lives, we’ve worked for you. Every hour, minute, and second… wasted on waiting in anxiety for a task from you. We knew you’d kill us if we dared disobey—“

“Then kill me.” Jae Hoon challenged, with a pistol’s nozzle in hand and the grip towards Jihyo.

It was the same pistol he used when he killed his father and succeeded him when he was around her age.

He then gestured over to the weapon with a tilt of his head wearing a smile. “Kill me and this will all be over.” The firearm was loaded and cocked. He was simply waiting for Jihyo to take it and shoot him herself.

She kept her eyes on the floor of her room, avoiding eyecontact with Jae Hoon.

“What’s wrong? This shouldn’t be new to you, go on.” He grinned, nudging her with the. “You absolutely loathe your own father don’t you? Why don’t you make this easier for everyone and shoot me?” 

Despite being labeled as a monster, having his own child despise him was one of the worst things he had to experience along with the loss of his first wife.

Lowering the gun to his side, Jae Hoon sighed before leaving her room. He expected better from her. He expected her to take it and shoot him.

He wished she did.

…

Only members of the Empire attended the funeral.

Jihyo watched it from afar, not wanting to stand by her relatives and the people involved with her father. She still had bodyguards through the whole event.

A rumor from one of the maids about Mingyu’s apparent death was all it took to blind her with rage. They claimed it to be suicide and she was not having any of it.

Passing by a couple of Kims, they mentioned Jae Hoon or another Park killing her adopted brother.

That only fueled her anger.

A day after the funeral she needed to speak with the Emperor regarding Mingyu.

The inner circle left her father’s office. Imported mahogany doors sealed him away from contact with the rest of the world.

Seeing Jimin and Seulgi leaving with the other members of the inner circle, she had to speak with them.

Reciprocating the bows upon reaching the group, Jihyo pulled Jimin and Seulgi to the side while the rest went on through the hallway. “What did he say?”

“It’s just the usual monthly report, noona.” Jimin eyed the security cameras. “Nothing extreme to worry about.”

“And Polaris?”

Seulgi fixes her blouse. “All the transactions were made and he doesn’t seem to have any motives on taking Jeongyeon down… yet.” 

Jimin then leans closer to whisper. “The inner circle is planning an assassination on Jae Hoon.”

Jihyo nods, giving consent. “I’ll handle him don’t worry. I just need you to shut down the security cameras and call all personnel back.”

“Jihyo… are you?” Seulgi’s pretty face was coated with concern. “That will ruin you.”

“If it gets out. That’s why I need your help. This shit needs to stop.”

“Alright. Jimin and I will send you a memo.”

The Empire knows how precious she was to the Emperor. What Jihyo wants, he will provide. He was his only daughter, his true heir, and he would do anything to protect his own child.

That is why they thought of her plan as foolproof. She might actually be the one to end it all.

…

Jihyo takes a deep breath after seeing the notification confirming that they have done their part and that she has to hurry.

A familiar rhythm of knocks was all it took for the crime lord to recognize that it was his daughter on the other side.

With the enormous doors leading to his office slamming behind her in anger, she drew a gun and aimed at him. “Where is my brother?”

“That’s the witness pavona I gave you two birthdays, ago right?” He was referring to the weapon resting in her palms.

Everyone under the Empire knows of Jihyo’s skills with handling firearms regarding aim and precision.   
  


“Mingyu?” The madman answered her question and chuckled—completely unbothered, and then mentioned having not seen the boy since the day before the funeral. He swirls the red wine in his glass. “Although, he threatened to take his life right before my eyes. So I helped him.”

She shoots his shoulder as a warning.

“You missed, kid.” Jae Hoon points at the area above his heart and between his eyes. “Fatal points, remember? I thought you this when you were thirteen years—“

With tearful eyes, she shoots his throat, hitting an artery. “You talk too much.” Walking closer she shot him four more times. One for her birth mother, the one who raised her, for Chaeyoung, and one for Mingyu.

Jihyo aims between his eyes even when he was clearly dead. “You were never a father to me.”

**BANG!**

Dying at the hands of his daughter was the end for Park Jae Hoon of Park Enterprises. 

_That was the end of the Empire_.

She cleaned up and staged his murder as a suicide. This wasn’t a new experience. 

_It was just another murder._

No traces were left behind, Park Jihyo made sure of it.

Grabbing Jackson Wang, one of his nephews that always schemed against him and one of Jimin’s right hand men, she ordered him to bring Chaeyoung and Dahyun home.

With the Emperor gone, Jihyo had taken his throne and title as the leader of his crime organization.

...

“You’ll be okay.” Jihyo embraced the both of them and kissed their temples. “Even if it’s all over, let’s stick to phone calls in the meantime.”

“Stay safe, unnie.” Chaeyoung waved as they got into the BMW. 

Jackson smiled and sighed. “Just like that… We’re no longer his slaves. I’ll come back to help out.”

“Thank you.” Jihyo whispered and watched them leave the dim parking lot. Minatozaki Sana came into mind, Jihyo deemed herself too dangerous to be around her.

So for the time being it was best if she never saw her again.

The Victoria’s Secret show was a complete success. Jeongyeon soon replaced Jae Hoon’s spot in the Forbes list as the best Entrepreneur of South Korea. 

Jae Hoon had his own funeral too, attended by the older members of the Empire despite the news accusing the organization of killing him.

Jihyo had cut all her ties with Park Enterprises and the Empire and returned to working at another quaint flower shop in the heart of Gangnam.

Someone else took over Park Enterprises, but that wasn’t her problem anymore.

A short but smart lady armed with a territorial poodle named Bailey owned the flower shop and a lovestruck koreaboo with a name that began with a J manned the cashier when he wouldn’t be working at the cafe where Mina and Tzuyu worked at.

That coconut haired kid was only recently employed and always had a handkerchief over his nose and mouth.

“She’s just so ahhhhhh.” The cashier boy swooned. “We kept making eye contact and she’s just so great.”

The owner rolled her eyes. “Does she even know you exist?”

Jihyo smiled, despite working three weeks in this tranquil shop with each other, they never introduced themselves properly.

They just coexisted together in that shop, but there was chemistry, so it was alright.

“Hello!” A sweet voice chimed, greeting the employees.

A familiar voice accompanied the jingle of the bell signaling a new customer.

Jihyo rubbed her eyes and slapped her cheeks. It couldn’t be. She remembered all those times Sana joked that the both of them were soulmates.

Perhaps, it was true.

Minatozaki Sana standing by the entrance was proof that they probably were soulmates.

Jihyo jumped over the counter and ran towards Sana to pull her into an embrace. She felt so warm against her. She was real.

“Where have you been?” Sana whispered in disbelief. “No one knew where you went. Not even Chaeyoung and Dahyunie… you should have called before disappearing.”

The other two employees left them alone.

“That would lose the main point of disappearing.” 

“You smell like flowers.” Sana laughed, finally reciprocating the affectionate gesture. “I missed you so much!” She then proceeded to pepper her face with kisses and one full one on her lips. “Don’t do that again okay?”

Jihyo was surprised.

But her phone buzzed with a notification from her closest relatives such as Jimin, Seulgi, Chaeyoung, and Jackson.

All were links to news articles.

Even Sana got them too.

_**THE IDENTITY OF THE EMPEROR HAS BEEN REVEALED** _

_BY: KIM WONPIL_

_Emperor was the given title of South Korea’s most wanted mob boss. Kim Mingyu of Park Enterprises reveals how Park Jae Hoon really passed away._

_**KIM MINGYU, THE HEIR TO PARK JAE HOON’S THRONE** _

_BY: HONG JI SOO_

_Kim Mingyu had been adopted by Park Jae Hoon when he was a young boy. He returns to assume his responsibilities as the new CEO and lead his father’s company into greatness._

_**BACK FROM THE DEAD?** _

_BY: LEE JI HOON_

_Park Jihyo, Park Jae Hoon’s daughter was never dead. She was revealed by her adopted brother Kim Mingyu as the leader of the Empire, South Korea’s most feared crime organization, and the one who murdered Park Jae Hoon._

Attached to the last article was a video of Jihyo shooting her father. Too many things were running through her mind. Mingyu was alive? Why was she being accused? Leader of the Empire?

Sana wore a horrified look on her face.

“Please believe me. I…” How could Jihyo lie her way out of it? She was the one who killed her father in his office. “Sana… I can explain.”

“Don’t.” Sana whispered and held her hand in comfort. “I… If it is true, well… the look on your face kind of confirms it.” She wore a shy smile to try and make things easier. “I’m not leaving you alone, ever… ever again.”

“But—“

“No buts.” Sana unties and removes the green florist apron from Jihyo. “It’s going to be you and me until the end and that’s final.”

Jihyo found nothing wrong with that.

The florist found it in herself to laugh when Sana abruptly dragged her further away from the shop. “Where are we going?”

“Let’s run away together. You can explain to me on the way.” Sana tapped Jihyo’s nose and quickly pecked her cheek. “This time, let me protect you.”

“ _Okay_.”


End file.
